She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by WeNeverGiveUp
Summary: Making a love story between the main character and Lillie out of the gaps that Nintendo left.
1. She Loves Me

**The First Petal – She Loves Me**

"H-Hey Lillie?"

"What is it, Sun?"

"I, uh, got you a little present."

"Oh…you didn't have to do that. But that's very sweet of you. What is it?"

"…"

"Oh…a picture of us?"

"Yeah, well, you know, I thought it was a cool photo, and, uh, well you know Rotom wanted to try out the new camera and stuff so I thought…do you like it?"

"…"

"Uh, sorry. Maybe I'm being a little too pushy. I…"

* * *

 _Four Hours Earlier..._

 _Hau'oli City, Melemele Island, 3:45 PM Alolan Standard Time_

"Hey, hurry up guys!" The dark-skinned boy ran a few paces ahead of me before turning around to shout again. "I'm getting hungry!"

I sighed at my impatient friend. "We're right behind you Hau, don't worry."

"It's a nice day Hau. We should take our time and enjoy it," a soft voice beside me chided quietly.

 _Thump thump._

Just hearing her made my heart skip a beat.

 _Thump thump._

Lillie.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her slender frame, walking along, as delicate and bright as a Bellossom. Clad in a white dress and a matching wide-brimmed hat, she looked like a snowflake, cool and collected, even under the hot Alolan sun. Everything seemed perfect about her. Even the oversized duffel bag she always carried around to hide Nebby just added to her charm. She was-

"Is something wrong, Sun?" I snapped back to my senses, only to see that we had stopped walking, and that Lillie was giving me a curious look.

She tilted her head quizzically. "You've been staring at me for quite a while…is there something on me?" Her voice was as gentle as ever. I felt my cheeks burning up furiously, probably red enough to attract Tauros for miles.

"Huh? Oh no, I just thought that, uh…hey I'm pretty hungry too! Where do you want to eat, Hau?" I turned frantically to my energetic companion, praying for him to bail me out.

The brown-haired trainer just shrugged and scratched his head. "Beats me," he said lazily. "All I see is beach, beach, and more beach. Isn't it Lillie's job to show us around Hau'oli anyway?"

Lillie sighed, but in a sweet kind of way that made breathing hard for a second. "We're at the beachfront right now," she started, "so there probably aren't going to be that many stores. But we're almost to the shopping district, and I'm sure we can find some food there." She seemed to have forgotten about my mishap from just a minute earlier, which made me feel both relieved and a little sad for being that forgettable.

Hau smirked. "Alright, well if you say there's food this way, I'm out!" he shouted, taking off like a rocket down the street and towards the shopping district. "Peace!" he yelled over his shoulder before turning a corner and disappearing from view. I saw Lillie shaking her head, probably more concerned for Hau than she was upset with him.

…And like that, it was just us two.

 _Thump thump._

Me.

 _Thump thump._

And Lillie.

The girl in all white turned to face me, and let out a soft laugh. "I guess it's just us," she said, an amused look on her face. Then, as if on cue, a loud rustling could be heard inside from her duffel bag. She smiled and patted the bag gently with her palm. "Oh, we can't forget about Nebby." Nebby being her secret Pokemon that she keeps hidden in her duffel bag for safety, of course. I chuckled awkwardly. Just. Us.

"Oh…wait here for a second, Sun," Lillie said quickly, as if suddenly coming to a realization. "I'll be right back." Before I could say anything she ran off, giant black duffel back in tow, leaving me all by myself in a city I'd never been in before.

I took the moment to look around. The Hau'oli beachfront was filled with life and energy. People and Pokemon alike were strolling through the wide street or lounging out on the beach. It was about late enough in the day to comfortably sit out in the sun, and quite a few people were doing just that out at the edge of the crystal clear water. A nice-looking lady in a bikini met my gaze and waved with both arms, the Alolan gesture for "hello". I waved back, feeling rather content. I wonder what Lillie would look like in a bikini…

"Zzzzzt-zzzt! Rotom-dex reporting for duty!" I felt my pocket suddenly get lighter as something red popped out, buzzing loudly, and hovered next to me at face level.

"What the- I didn't call for you Rotom!"

"Rotom doezzz what Rotom wantzzz, thank you very much!" the Pokedex, or Pokemon, buzzed back at me loudly.

I groaned. Professor Kukui had given me a Pokedex at the start of my adventure, as many professors do with new trainers, but this was no ordinary Pokedex. This one had an electric Pokemon known as Rotom fused with it, so it could talk and give advice. It was supposed to be a new and innovative way to help trainers.

All Rotom really does is sass me though.

"Zzt-zzt! Why don't you tell Lillie how you feel? Zzt!" Rotom buzzed as he hovered way too close for comfort, a stupid grin on his screen of a face. I tried to grab him and put him away, but he just flew out of my reach. Frickin Rotom.

"What do you mean, tell her how I feel? I don't have any feelings for her!" I jumped and swatted at him, but missed completely. He responded by shooting a light jolt that knocked me straight on my ass.

"Of courzzz you do!" Rotom taunted, while just circling overhead. "Sun lovezzzzzzzz Lillie so much! He were even thinking of her juzzzt now! Zzt!" Overly enthusiastic in his gloating, I managed to catch him off guard and leapt to my feet, grabbing the Pokemon/Pokedex with two hands.

Gritting my teeth as I held him, I chided, "You can't just go around saying things like that, Rotom!"

He stopped struggling and just stared at me, a big dumb digital grin on his face. "Zzt. Look out! She'zzz coming back! Where are your flowerzzz? Do you have the ring? When izzz the wedding?" I quickly glanced over my shoulder. Lillie was indeed coming back.

"Shut up Rotom and get in the bag, quick!"

"You can't juzzzt treat me like Nebby, zzt."

"ROTOM."

"Zzt. Azzz you command mazzzter."

Rotom reluctantly packed itself up in my bag, snug inside an empty compartment. At least he hadn't said anything while Lillie was around…and I pray to Arceus he doesn't ever. I turned to face Lillie, trying my best to hide any trace of embarrassment or guilt.

Curiously, both of Lillie's hands were full with… ice cream?

"Here," Lillie said quietly as she held out one cone for me. "I didn't know what flavor to get you…so I just guessed you'd like vanilla." Traces of red painted her pale cheeks, which ended up make me blush a bit too. And the way she always paused nervously when she was speaking…too cute.

"T-Thanks Lillie," was all I managed to say as I took the cone from her. Our hands touched only briefly, but the feel of her smooth skin lingered on my fingertips. She smiled in return, and I had to focus to not drop my frozen treat. Perhaps it had just been a guess, but how did she know vanilla was my favorite?

Lillie took a lick of her scoop, also vanilla, before speaking again. "We should probably hurry up and eat these quick," she said, and then she smiled sheepishly. "I plan on showing you around Hau'oli today...All of it."

I had to stop eating my ice cream for a second to process what she had just said.

"…Huh?"

* * *

 _Alola Tourist Bureau_

"And…there!" exclaimed the woman behind the counter before she handed me back my Pokedex. "Now your Rotom-dex can take pictures, perfect for both tourists and trainers!" I thanked her and nodded in appreciation as I took back Rotom.

"You should try taking a picture right now to make sure it works," Lillie suggested.

"Uh, okay." I opened the camera app and laughed nervously as I turned around to aim at her. "Smile, I guess." Obviously not expecting to be photographed, Lillie fumbled around adorably for a bit before leaning forward and putting her hands behind her back.

"Oh, how do I look?" Lillie stammered, cheeks slightly flush.

I suddenly forgot how to speak. "You, uh…I mean really you always…uh…"

"Zzt! You look great!" buzzed Rotom from my hands.

Lillie smiled in appreciation. "Thanks!" she beamed. I felt just a tiny bit of resentment towards Rotom for robbing me of my chance to compliment her…

As I tried to focus the camera in on Lillie, however, it started zooming very strangely.

"Rotom! What are you doing!?" I whispered harshly.

"I'm zzzooming in on the good stuff! Zzt!" he buzzed back quietly, so Lillie couldn't hear.

"What do you mean the- Rotom! No!"

"Have you taken the picture yet, Sun?"

"Uh, just a sec Lillie, Rotom is being a little buggy."

"Zzt! Who are you calling a little buggy!?"

"Take the damn picture Rotom!"

 _Click!_

…

"Does it look good?" Lillie asked as she stretched her arms, apparently tired from holding her pose. I opened the picture and stared closely at Rotom's screen.

"Uh…yep! The camera is working great!" I replied, hopefully not sounding too shaky.

Lillie laughed. "Can I see it?"

"No! I mean…uh…it's okay but it could be better. I'd like to…show you a better one sometime!"

She looked a little confused for a moment, but apparently just shrugged it off. "Alright," she said as she began walking towards the exit. "Give me a little more warning next time, okay?"

I scratched my head and laughed awkwardly. "Will do," I said. As I moved to follow her out, Rotom buzzed stealthily to me.

"Thank Arceuzzz for sun dressezzz, zzt! Would you like me to save that one to memory?"

I just rolled my eyes and stuffed him back in my bag.

* * *

 _Clothing Store_

"Hmm…should I try this one on? Or how about this one?" Lillie mused to herself as she held up two different dresses in her hands. "What do you think, Sun?"

"Well, uh, I like the red one," I responded.

Lillie frowned. "I do too, but I think it's a little scandalous for me." She put the red dress back and added the other one to a large pile she had set aside. "Sorry to make you wait, but I'm just going to try some of these on, okay?"

I shook my head. "No, I really don't mind," I said. "Take your time." Lillie gave me a smile that could melt glaciers, and then hurried into a fitting room with her collection of shirts, skirts, and dresses. I took a seat and sighed.

"Scandalous, huh? I didn't think that dress was too scandalous…"

"Zzt. Maybe that'zzz becauzzz you're a pervert," buzzed Rotom from inside my bag.

"Oh, shut it Rotom," I responded, putting my face in my hands. Instead of "shutting it", Rotom proceeded to release itself from my bag and hover in my face.

"How about instead of juzzzt waiting for your lady friend to finish trying on clothezzz, you get some yourself? Zzt!"

I pushed Rotom away from me. "I don't need any new clothes right now," I protested. Rotom gave me a light zap and hovered in closer. "Ow!" I shouted, attracting the concern of a couple other shoppers nearby. "What was that for!?"

"Zzzt-Zzt! Look at yourself! You look like a nerd! You'll never get Lillie looking like that! Zzt!" Rotom buzzed loudly.

"Hey, quiet down! And I do not look like a nerd!"

"Stripezzz? Soooo 2013. And what izzz up with the bazzzeball cap?"

"My mom gave me this hat!"

"…"

 _30 minutes later_

"Hey Sun, sorry I took so long but I'm ready to…go?"

"Uh, could you hold up for a bit Lillie? I just want to try a few things on…"

"…That's a few things!?"

* * *

 _Hair Salon_

"I'm thinking about changing hairstyles, Sun…what do you think?" Lillie ran her hands through her golden blonde bangs and braids, which I thought already looked…perfect.

"Huh? I, uh…well…your hair is…very…nice…already?" I stammered, mouth dry. I looked up at Lillie, unsure of what she would say in response, but she wasn't even looking at me.

"Huh?" Lillie turned to face me. "Oh…sorry. I got distracted by something. What did you say?"

"…Never mind."

* * *

 _Fancier Clothing Store inside the Mall_

I picked up a pair of black loafers and checked the price tag. "55,000 pokedollars!? Who could ever afford this?!" I exclaimed, to the discontent of some employees nearby. Lillie, standing next to me, nodded.

"I agree," she said. "I really like this bag, but there's no way I can afford it." Lillie frowned as she put the purse back on the stand. "I'll meet you outside, in the mall, okay?" I nodded, and Lillie exited the store.

"Zzzt-zzt."

I groaned. "Not again."

"What are you talking about? Rotom givezzz the bezzzt girl advizzze!" Rotom buzzed, not even bothering to leave the bag this time, knowing I'd just stuff him back in later. "You see," he began, "Lillie seemzzz like a very classy girl. Not simple like a fridge or a lawnmower, nonono. Sophisticated, like a washing machine ( _This is a Diamond/Pearl joke, comment if you get it lol_ )."

"Get to the point Rotom."

"Zzt. How about you call me Tom? I feel like we're clozzze enough for that after today, zzt."

"Rotom."

"Zzt. My point izzz girlzzz like Lillie like to get giftzzz and presentzzz. Itzzz sweet, and it sayzzz 'I have money'."

I thought about what he said for a moment. "You know what," I started, "that might not actually be a bad idea. I wonder how much that purse is…" I stood up and went to check the price.

…

"378,000 DOLLARS!?"

* * *

 _Battle Buffet_

Lillie and I stopped outside the buffet to look at the menu.

"Oh…whirlpool sushi," Lillie murmured. "I've always wanted to try that…but I can't battle for it so I never get any…"

"Say no more," I said as I gave Lillie a pat on the shoulder. If there was one thing I was good at, it was battling. "Popplio and I got this," I reassured Lillie as I rushed into the buffet, Pokeball in hand.

 _10 Minutes Later…_

"Wow, Sun. I'm impressed."

"…Really?"

"Of course…I've never seen someone get kicked out of the battle buffet for taking too much food from the other clients."

"…"

Lillie give me a pat on the head, which made my face light up like a Christmas tree.

"At least we have leftovers!"

* * *

 _Hau'oli City Hall_

"This is city hall, where all of the administrative duties like mail, management, and town meetings take place," Lillie explained as we entered the large white and windowed building.

While we were walking I felt something soft under my foot. Looking down, I saw a pink and blue envelope, and picked it up.

"Could I see that Sun?" Lillie asked. I handed her the mail. She flipped it over and examined it.

"Hmm…oh…oh dear. Judging from this Luvdisc envelope, I think this is a love letter. I wonder what it was doing there on the ground." Lillie turned to me and smiled. "Sorry, but could you wait here for a moment? I want to make sure this gets delivered," she said. I nodded, and she turned and started walking with the letter towards the front desk. Just barely, I heard her murmur, "I think love letters are so cute…" under her breath, probably not intending for me to hear.

…

"Excuse me sir?"

"Alola! What can I do for you today, cousin?"

"I'd like to buy a dozen Luvdisc envelopes, please."

* * *

 _Malasada Shop_

"Mmmm." Lillie's face glowed with content as she took a bite of her warm and fluffy malasada. "I think sweet malasada is the best, Sun. How about you?"

I paused mid-bite to respond. "Huh? Uh, yeah sweet malasada is great. Just like sweet berries, and sweet poffins, and sweet girls, and-"

Lillie stopped chewing instantly. "Huh?" she questioned. "I couldn't quite hear you. Could you say that again?"

"Err, I mean…uh…waiter! Another large sweet malasada please!"

* * *

 _Hau'oli Police Station_

"This is the police station," Lillie said as we walked in. "There isn't much crime in Alola, but when there is the officers here take care of it."

"That's right," said the officer sitting behind the desk, apparently having overheard our conversation. He gave me a stern look. "And here in Alola, breaking hearts is a crime, so you'd better think twice before you mess around with Miss Lillie here." Lillie and I froze.

…

…

…

The officer almost burst out laughing. "Just having some fun! You kids be safe out there: I hear some shady guys named Team Skull are nabbing people's Pokemon. If you hear anything, please let us know." Lillie smiled and waved goodbye before we turned to exit the building.

"That officer is a good friend of the professor, so I see him a lot," Lillie explained. "He's…quite the jokester, isn't he?"

"…Yeah…"

* * *

 _Hau'oli City Marina, 7:39 PM_

"I'm pretty tired," I sighed to Lillie, who was sitting next to me on the lower pier of the Marina. She nodded in agreement. I splashed my feet up and down in the water, which was glowing beautifully with orange and red shades. It was relaxing, just sitting down for a bit, taking in a pleasant Alolan sunset. Not too far out from where we were seated, Popplio was swimming about and playing with the local Wingull and Wishiwashi.

"I hope you had a good day though," Lillie responded as she parted her hair and turned to face me. She looked…too gorgeous to even be real. With her feet dangling in the water and her hat off and not hiding her delicate face at all, she made being attractive look so natural and effortless. A slight wind only added to the appearance, blowing her dress and hair ever so gently.

I blinked and snapped back to my senses, realizing I should probably respond. "Of course. It was a really great day actually," I answered. "Uh, thanks for showing me around."

Lillie beamed in appreciation. "My pleasure. It's the least I can do for you after…you saved Nebby that night." Hearing its name being called, a sleeping Nebby let out a small cry from behind us. Lillie's face suddenly turned melancholy, and she looked up and turned to face the rising night sky and moon.

"Nebby isn't from around Alola, you know."

I frowned at Lillie's sudden change in mood. "Where is he from then?" I asked. Lillie simply shook her head.

"I don't know…but…I want to help him get home," she responded quietly. Her gaze fixed on one of the many stars in the Alolan night sky, she said, "He could be from as far away as another planet, another galaxy even. Who knows?" I followed her lead and stared off into the dark blue of space, wondering if a Pokemon could really come from out there.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, taking in the sight of orange and blue, sun and moon, battling for control, before Lillie spoke again.

"I haven't ever had many friends. But Nebby is one of them, and he's done a lot for me, so I think I at least owe it to him. Even if it means I have to go far from Melemele, or even Alola." Her tone was quiet, but strong and confident, something that caught me by surprise.

"You…don't have to do it alone, you know. I'm here for you." The words came from my mouth, but I didn't remember actually trying to say them.

It was Lillie's turn to be surprised. She broke her gaze with the night and stared me straight in the eyes, her meadow-green irises glimmering. "Do you mean that, Sun?" she asked, her tone indescribably sweet.

"Of course, uh, I do. I mean-"

 _Buzzzzzzzzz_

Whatever stuttering compliment I was about to give was interrupted by something vibrating in my backpack. I chuckled awkwardly and started going through my bag, internally swearing to throttle Rotom if he pulled something right now.

The vibrating was indeed my Rotom-dex, but there was also something else in the same pocket that I didn't remember putting there. Some small sheet of…plastic? I pulled it out and glanced over it quickly. It was a photograph. Certainly not one that I took, but one that Rotom himself had taken the initiative on. But…I liked it…and I perhaps...had a good idea for it.

"H-Hey Lillie?"

 _Thump thump. Thump thump._ My heart was beating way too fast for my own good. Lillie gave me a curious look.

"What is it, Sun?"

 _Thump thump. Thump thump._ Don't say anything stupid, Sun…

"I, uh, got you a little present."

 _Thump thump. Thump thump._

"Oh…you didn't have to do that. But that's very sweet of you. What is it?"

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump_. I handed her the photo slowly and carefully.

"…"

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._ My tongue wasn't working properly…

"Oh…a picture of us?"

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

"Yeah, well, you know, I thought it was a cool photo, and, uh, well you know Rotom wanted to try out the new camera and stuff so I thought…do you like it?"

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._ Lillie didn't say a word. She just continued staring at the picture.

"…"

 _ **Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.**_ Shit. Shit. Shit. She hates it. She hates me. Shit.

"Uh, sorry. Maybe I'm being a little too pushy. I-"

"I love it."

* * *

 _(Ro)Tom's Note: The picture wazzz of Lillie patting Sun'zzz head after the battle buffet. Zzt! My master izzz too cute. If you liked the story and want to see more, follow and favorite! Zzzt-zzt!"_


	2. Miscellaneous Misadventures 1

Miscellaneous Misadventures #1: Melemele

* * *

 _Murkrow Madness_

"Hello? Professor Kukui? Lillie?"

I pushed open the wooden door and entered the research lab, though it really looked more like a rugged and well-worn beach shack from the outside. Inside, however, the lab was well kept and tidy, no doubt because of Lillie.

"Fuff fuff!"

"Bull!"

"Roff!"

The moment after I entered, a small pack of Pokemon came running at me full force and almost knocked me down. A Stufful, a Granbull, and a Rockruff were all energetically pawing at my legs and feet. I laughed, and proceeded to pet them.

"Hey guys," I said. "Where's the professor? I need to talk to him about my Pokedex."

The three adorable Pokemon just gave me curious looks, and then ran off, chasing each other. I guess they didn't know where Kukui was.

"Zzt! I heard you talking about me!" Rotom buzzed as he popped out from my bag and hovered in front of me. "What'zzz up?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm trying to see if I can add a mute button," I joked.

…

"Ow!"

"That'zzz not very nice," Rotom remarked. Seemingly satisfied with shocking me, he flew up and away, first over the Luvdisc aquarium and then the kitchen, and finally he stopped by the lab's upper loft. "Hey! Izzzn't thizzz where Lillie sleepzzz?" he buzzed from above.

"Get down from there!" I shouted, a little annoyed with my electric companion. "Lillie specifically told us not to go up there!"

"Zzz-zzt. But you aren't you curiouzzz about what secretzzz Lillie'zzz hiding? I see all kindzzz of cool thingzzz up here!"

I gritted my teeth. "Rotom, if you don't come down from there right now, I'm going to-"

"I see…a diary! And…underwear! Zzt!"

…

"I'm coming up," I sighed. "But only because I'm curious about this diary, got it?"

"Zzt. Whatever you say mazzzter."

A little nervous about straight-up invading Lillie's privacy, I climbed up a thin ladder about one story and pulled myself up onto the loft.

The first thing I noticed when I looked around Lillie's room was…how nice it smelled. Just a faint scent of flowers. It seemed very familiar. Like…Lillie herself. I felt my cheeks burn up a bit when I realized that I had been around Lillie enough to remember her _smell_.

The aroma of fresh flowers wasn't the only pleasant thing about the room. Lillie had a good sense of style with interior decorating as well as clothes, apparently. The loft was neat and simple, with only a table, two cabinets, a bookshelf, and two beds, one for Lillie and a smaller one presumably for Nebby. A vibrant green patterned rug added some comfort and color.

Rotom waved his stubby arms to catch my attention. "The diary izzz over here," he buzzed. "Zzt. I lied about the underwear," he added, a dumb smirk on his face. I ignored Rotom and walked over to the diary, an intricately decorated pink notebook. Picking it up filled my mind with all kinds of possibilities and fantasies. Dare I open it? What if Lillie had written private and…weird…thoughts about me…?

"No," I protested, partially to Rotom but mostly to myself. Still holding the diary, I shook my head. "I can't."

"Zzt. Do it."

"No."

"You know you want to."

"It's private."

"Do it."

"Rotom."

"Zzt. It'zzz locked anywayzzz."

"Wait, what?" I responded, confused. Giving in to my curiosity, I tried opening the pretty pink book. It was indeed sealed shut, with the bright gold lock on the front glimmering brightly in the sunlight, as if taunting me. I sighed, both disappointed and relieved. Putting the diary back on the table, I turned to Rotom. "Why did you make me go through all of that anyway if you knew it was locked?"

The Pokedex returned a mischievous digital smile. "I like seeing you struggle," he responded.

I groaned and kept myself from backhanding him out of the air. Maybe I really should install a mute button. Disgusted at my failure to respect Lillie's privacy, I was about to turn and climb down from the loft when a loud screeching noise made Rotom and me both flinch.

"Kraw! Kraw! Kraw!"

Out of seemingly nowhere, a small black bird swooped in and started attacking Rotom. A Murkrow. Specifically, Lillie's Murkrow. I almost burst out laughing when I heard the poor guy calling out for help.

"Zzzzt! Hey! Don't juzzzt stand there! Do something!"

Trying very hard to keep a straight face, I couldn't help but keep watching him take _his_ turn to struggle. "Why don't you just shock him?" I asked smugly, hardly holding back a torrent of laughter. Rotom, barely fending off the crow with his short Pokedex arms, buzzed back angrily in response.

"It'zzz mean to zap sentient and intelligent beingzzz, you know!"

I had to pause for a moment before it hit me. "…Hey wait a minute! You little piece of-"

"Sun?"

…

I froze. Mouth still open, I turned to face the all too familiar voice.

"Oh, uh, hi…Lillie," I greeted meekly. If there had been a mirror in the room at that exact moment, I would have looked at my own reflection and for sure saw a guilty boy with a face redder than a Cheri berry.

Apparently ignoring her murderkrow killing my Pokedex in the background, Lillie gave me a confused look. "What…what are you doing here?" she asked quietly. I gulped. Her cute little pause and flustered expression weren't exactly helping my nerves.

"I'm uh…I was…well…you know I…needed to…talk…to…the…pro…fes…sor?"

Lillie was clearly not satisfied with my answer. "I meant…what are you doing in my room? I thought I told you never to…come up here," she said, even quieter than before. As she often did when she was unsure, Lillie had put her hands together and was nervously twiddling her thumbs. I could almost feel my heart about to pop through my chest.

I coughed. I needed to get control of myself and come up with an explanation. "Well-"

"Excuzzze me! I could uzzze a little help!" Rotom shouted from behind me. "Call the police! The army! The navy! Zzt!" I groaned: typical Rotom. Lillie, showing much more concern for Rotom than I ever could, called her Pokemon off.

"Murkrow! Stop! Get off of him!" she yelled in a sweet, motherly kind of way. I'd be surprised if anyone or anything in Alola could resist Lillie's pleas. Reluctantly, the bird Pokemon stopped its assault and returned to its owner, perching itself on Lillie's bare shoulder. Rotom, now sprawled out on the wood floor, let out a weak buzz.

"Zzt…I'll be okay…zzt."

Only slightly worried about the state of my Pokedex, I turned back to face Lillie, who was standing arms crossed with a frown on her face. Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for whatever was about to come.

Lillie sighed, making the Beautiflies in my stomach go wild.

"Sun…I-"

"I really like Sun, Professor."

Lillie and I both froze.

It had been her voice: the same gentle tone, the exact fluctuations and changes in pitch. But her mouth hadn't moved…

"He saved Nebby, and he's been so nice to me," continued the Murkrow sitting on Lillie's shoulder, in a perfect imitation of its owner. "And honestly, I think that-"

"That's enough for now, Murkrow!" shouted Lillie with uncharacteristic force as she shut the bird Pokémon's beak with two hands. Her face was more shades of red than an Alolan sunset.

I hurriedly scraped Rotom up off the floor and gave a shaky smile. "We should uh, probably get going," I murmured very quickly, mouth feeling quite dry. Lillie, too embarrassed to respond, just pulled her wide-brimmed hat down over her face and nodded furiously. I virtually jumped down from the loft before running through and out the door.

"I love-"

 _SLAM._ The door violently shut behind me, followed by the audible clicking of multiple locks.

* * *

 _Motherly Mischief_

"So come on, spill the beans…How far have you gotten?"

I nearly choked on my cereal when I heard my mom's words.

It was the day after I had cleared Captain Ilima's trial. Feeling a bit tired afterwards, I had come home late that night and passed out in my bed. I had woken up feeling well-rested, and had been enjoying a nice breakfast up until that point.

"So come on, spill the beans…How far have you gotten?" my mom inquired as she leaned close over the table, eyes eagerly locked on me. Barely coaxing my mouthful of cornflakes down, I tried my hardest to look casual.

"Oh, uh, well…you know…I guess we're…friends? Yeah…we're friends…right now. But, uh, it's like…well maybe… we hung out all day the other day you know…? In Hau'oli City…maybe that counts as…a…date?"

…

My mom gave me the blankest stare I had ever seen, lasting for what felt like an eternity.

"What are you even talking about, Sun?" the brown-haired woman questioned as she stood up straight and moved over to the kitchen counter. "I'm talking about the island challenge, of course!"

I coughed again, spewing little bits of milk and cereal all over the table.

Wiping my mouth off and taking a deep breath, I sighed deeply, relieved yet feeling like an idiot. "It's going well, mom," I responded quietly. "I beat the first trial yesterday."

"That's great!" she exclaimed, now hunched over the sink cleaning some plates off. "How about your friends? Did Lillie and Hau beat the trial?"

I groaned internally. Moms and all their questions. "Hau did," I responded. "But Lillie isn't a trainer."

My mom, though mostly focused on getting a pesky stain off of her favorite dish, still seemed to be listening to me. "That's good to hear," she said. "Look at you! You've got friends like Hau and Lillie and your Pokemon all around you…You're really living every day to the fullest!"

Feeling exceedingly finished with breakfast and this conversation, I got up and put my bowl in the sink. As I was heading to my room, however, my mom just _had_ to draw me back in.

"Lillie seems very sweet," she started, "and she's quite pretty too." She spoke without even looking up from the dishes, but I could tell from her tone that she was definitely trying to mess with me. Baiting me like a fisherman baits a Magikarp. I decided that the fastest way out would be to just take the bait.

"Yep. She is."

"You chose well."

"M-mom! We're just friends!"

"Mhmm. Friends that spent a whole entire day together in Hau'oli and went on a date. And by the way, yes sweetie, that was in fact a date."

Face completely red now, I angrily stormed out of the kitchen and into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. Even then, I could still hear her, her voice as loud as an Exploud.

"Have lots of kids, okay? Because I want to have a ton of grandkids, too!"

I dove onto my bed and stuffed my face in my Ditto-shaped pillow, letting out a loud groan. Moms.

* * *

 _A Moment in Melemele Meadow_

"Thanks for rescuing Nebby, Sun." Though her voice was quiet and composed, as usual, I just… _knew_ that Lillie was feeling extremely grateful. It was just one of those things that you noticed when you'd been around her long enough. The small but cute smile, the light blush. It was just one of the many things that I loved about her.

"Oh, uh…no problem, Lillie," I responded, as I handed Nebby over to her. The mysterious Pokemon, though shaped like a cloud, was surprisingly heavy, and I had gotten worn out just from carrying him from across the meadow. Evidently, Lillie had no problem handling him, and happily greeted the Pokemon in her arms.

"Pew!" cried Nebby, obviously overjoyed to be reunited with his owner. The white-clad girl laughed, and turned her attention back towards me, or, more specifically, towards my Pokemon.

"And I should thank Popplio, too," she said as she bent down and gave him a light pat on the head. Popplio purred with content, almost making me a bit jealous.

"You know," Lillie began, "I read something interesting in a book once…" I recalled that Lillie was quite the advanced reader, judging from what I had seen on her bookshelf when I had…visited…her loft.

"It seems that different flowers have different meanings, depending on their species, color, and arrangement," she continued. Lillie focused her gaze behind me, on the lush meadow of flowers that I had just crossed. I turned around, and took the sight in as well.

The meadow had to be composed of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of individual plants. Dozens of shades of yellow and green painted a beautiful scene in front of me. Out in the middle of the sea of flowers, a few small islands clear of flowers stood. It was almost surreal, how all of this existed in a small haven surrounded by mountains and rock formations. I hadn't even noticed how gorgeous it was when I had crossed it earlier.

Lillie must have seen the amazement on my face, because she let out a laugh that could have melted a Heatran's heart. She walked over to the giant mass of flowers and picked out an individual one for me to see.

"This daffodil stands for chivalry, new beginnings, and even unrequited love…" she said, voice as sweet as a lullaby. "If you ever see a single daffodil, something bad might happen in the future…but a whole bunch of daffodils symbolizes joy and happiness."

For the first time in my life, I was actually very interested in flowers. "So…roses are a symbol for love, right?" I asked, curious. Lillie nodded.

"Many flowers are symbols for love, but roses are the most well-known. Red roses mean passion, yellow are friendship, and white stand for purity," she explained confidently, almost sounding like an expert on the topic.

"What does a lily mean, then?"

Lillie's serene and content expression quickly turned sour. "Oh…" she murmured quietly. "A lily…a lily…" She was slowly getting more and more frustrated, her small frown eventually turning into a grimace. "I don't think I know what a lily stands for…Ironic, isn't it?" She let out a defeated sigh, and hung her head.

…

…

…

"Well, uh, I think…that…lilies stand for something…beautiful and composed…Something…elegant."

My words definitely caught Lillie by surprise. She quickly peeked her head up to look at me, faint traces of pink on her cheeks. I swallowed nervously.

"L-like you said, white means pure, right? So, uh, hypothetically, a white lily would be something pure, and beautiful, and composed, and elegant…"

Lillie's face lit up like a Chandelure. "Do you really think that?" she asked expectantly, her meadow-green eyes open wide, perfectly matching the grassy green surrounding us.

"I, uh…well…I guess…yes? I think I really like Lilli- I mean lilies, lilies." My face was certainly as red as a rose, but Lillie didn't seem to notice. Instead, she walked over into the field and delicately pushed some flowers aside, reaching down as if grabbing something.

"Here…" she said when she came back, hand outstretched and holding a small white flower. "It's a lily."

I grinned awkwardly and carefully took the little lily. "T-thanks." Lillie returned a small but cute smile, her cheeks lightly blushed.

"Oh shoot…" said Lillie suddenly, blinking her eyes as if waking up from a dream. "It's getting pretty late." She aimed her gaze in the direction of the setting sun. "The professor will probably be worried after the way we just disappeared on him…Oh!" Surprised, Lillie moved her hand up to her head, where a small white lily was now perched daintily on her ear.

"Let's…stay a little longer, Lillie."

"…Okay."

* * *

 _(Ro)Tom's Fun Facts_

 _Zzzt-zzt! Did you know? The name Murkrow comezzz from a combination of either murky and crow or murder, which is a flock of crowzzz, and crow. They can imitate the voicezzz of humanzzz almost perfectly, and seeing a Murkrow at night will supposedly bring bad luck. Zzt!_

 _Also, flowerzzz are really cool! One interezzzting flower is the_ _ **gardenia**_ _, a very exotic and fragrant flower from tropical areazzz. They can represent purity, sweetness, or even secret love! Another cool one izzz the_ _ **gladiolus**_ _, also known as the sword lily, which symbolizezzz strength, character, honor, and remembrance. Hmm…these flowerzzz remind me of a couple of people I know…But the only flower my mazzzter is interezzzted in izzz Lillie!_

 _Spoiler: The next chapter will be filled with some hectic hotel havoc!_


	3. She Loves Me Not?

**The Second Petal – She Loves Me Not?!**

"Would you like to come with us when we go to visit the ruins? I mean…little Nebby here seems to like you quite a bit, Sun…"

"Pew!"

"Uh, yeah sounds like a plan, Lillie."

"I'll be at the Tide Song Hotel if you decide to come…"

"Okay, I guess I'll meet you there in a bit."

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone there for dinner…"

"Oh, uh, no problem. I can wait."

"Someone very important to me…"

"…"

"Are you alright, Sun…? You look a little pale. Is the heat getting to you?"

"Uh, nope. I'm fine…Everything is, uh, fine."

Everything was not fine.

* * *

 _Heahea City Pokemon Center, Akala Island, 5:09 PM_

"Zzzt! Red alert, captain, red alert! Our girl izzz definitely going on a date tonight! Maybe…an old lover?"

"Oh, shut it Rotom." I snapped back. "Lillie is not going on a date tonight. And what do you mean, 'our girl'?" Seated at the Pokemon Center café bar, I was trying my hardest to relax, just slowly sipping a glass of Pinap juice, but my electronic companion was not having it.

Hovering over the stool next to me, Rotom responded with a pixelated frown. "My point izzz," he buzzed, "Lilzzz izzz up to something, and you should check it out. Zzr." I shook my head furiously.

"First, her name is Lillie, not Lils. And second, I'm not going to spy on her. She's not doing anything weird, and it's just wrong. Now let me drink my juice in peace."

"Zzt. Even the bartender knowzzz that something fishy izzz going on."

"Your talking Pokedex is right, you know."

"What the…"

The grey-haired man behind the counter chuckled and leaned closer. "I've seen it before, you know?" he murmured quietly to us. "You think you have the girl of your dreams…but really she's going behind your back, flirting up all of the guys in Alola…."

I was about to tear my hair out. "She's not the girl of my dreams!" I snapped. "We're just friends! And if she wants to go…flirt…with someone very…important…to…her…"

"Litten got your tongue? Zzr?"

"Aw, poor lad. Have a free refill, on the house. Love is the struggle of the young."

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"

* * *

 _Tide Song Hotel, 5:46 PM_

" _The sun in day, the moon in night…_

 _I love each one in turn…_

 _Sunlight at noon and streetlight at night…_

 _They kiss my skin and I yearn…"_

"Zzt. Thizzz izzz it. The Tide Song Hotel."

"…Whoa."

Saying that the Tide Song Hotel was impressive would be an understatement. The building was at least five stories tall, the walls intricately decorated with paintings of various marine Pokemon. A white flag emblazoned with the outline of a Horsea waved above the hotel, set against the vivid blue backdrop of the Alolan sky. In front, a large circular fountain ran with clear, clean water. To top it all off, two native Alolan girls in traditional wear stood out front, waving, dancing, and singing.

" _We wait to welcome you anytime!"_ they sang as Rotom and I entered through the large double-doors. _"Come to the Tide Song Hotel!"_

"I wouldn't mind having one of thozzze girlzzz follow me around all the time," Rotom buzzed to me quietly after we had passed them. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Lillie said she was meeting someone for dinner here. So all we have to do is find the restaurant, get a table around the same time Lillie does, and we'll be good, right?"

"Soundzzz like a plan to me, zzp. What time do you think Lilzzz izzz meeting her lover though?"

I sighed. "No idea. We'll just have to guess and get lucky."

"You know who elzzze izzz getting lucky tonight?"

"Shut it, Rotom! We're almost at the restaurant! Get back in the bag."

"Zzt. Okay, lover boy." Reluctantly, Rotom packed himself up in my bag, which I made sure to zip up tight. After taking a moment to compose myself, I headed over to the uniformed man stationed at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Uh, hello," I greeted sheepishly. The man, middle-aged and lanky, returned a curious look.

"Alola. What can I do for you today, young sir?"

"Would you, uh, happen to have any reservations open for...say…7 PM tonight?"

"Hmm…Please allow me to check." He turned to a large book and began thumbing through the pages. I held my breath: maybe there was hope.

My heart instantly dropped into my stomach, however, when he closed the book and responded. "I'm sorry, young sir," the employee started politely, "but if you wanted a table for tonight at 7 PM, you would have needed to make a reservation in 2006."

I was speechless for a moment. My jaw dropped, and almost fell straight off onto the floor. "2006?! That was ten years ago!" I was basically shouting at the poor man, to the dismay of a few guests standing nearby. He simply sighed and hung his head.

"My apologies, but this is a high class establishment after all…Would you even happen to have a tuxedo?"

"Well…"

"How about a spare 100,000 Pokedollars…"

"Uh…"

"For the tip?"

* * *

 _Pokemon Center, 6:37 PM_

"Aye. That's unfortunate lad. Love is expensive, you know."

I could only groan at the bartender's words as I downed my glass of Pinap juice, the third in the last fifteen minutes. My only consolation was that Rotom was in sleep mode in my bag, so at least I didn't have to deal with his shenanigans for a bit.

"Women are just trouble," lectured the stocky man behind the counter. "I was married for a while, to this real nice girl…Kind and pretty, you know…? Turns out, she was seeing a sailor behind my back!"

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better? Because it's not."

He shrugged and chuckled. "Well- Oh, hang on for a bit, son," the man said as he turned away from me and moved to serve another customer. "Will it be the regular today, Miss Mallow?"

I heard a light giggle. "You know it," responded a voice from beside me, inexplicably happy and feminine. "Nothing beats a hot Tapu Cocoa!" As the bartender turned to prepare the drink, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a flash of green.

"You're Sun, right?" asked the girl inquisitively as she sat down on the stool next to me. "I think we've met before, but in case you forgot, I'm Captain Mallow!" Her words were basically bursting with enthusiasm, which did cheer me up a bit.

"Oh," I started as I turned my head to face her. "Yeah, I'm, uh, Sun. We met at the harbor, when our boat pulled in yesterday. Good to see you again, Captain Mallow." She reacted with a beaming grin, causing me to blush a bit.

Captain Mallow was quite an attractive girl, with flowing dark green hair and matching eyes, and she was wearing the same cute overalls that she had been wearing when I had first seen her. In her hair, just above her right ear, a pretty pink flower was comfortably nestled. Remembering my conversation with Lillie back in Melemele Meadows, I wondered what sort of meaning it had…

"Please, call me Mallow!" she exclaimed energetically, loud enough to draw some curious stares from others in the Pokemon Center. The bartender let out a hearty laugh.

"Captain Mallow is a regular here at the café," he explained as he placed a steaming mug of Tapu Cocoa next to the girl. "But not everyone is quite used to her youthful energy yet!" I took a good look at Mallow: though she was taller than me, she did look pretty young. She couldn't have been…more than a year or two older than me, if I had to guess.

"Oh, stop it you! You need lots of energy to be a captain!" she said as she took a deep gulp of cocoa. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

I smiled. Leaving a few Pokedollars on the counter, I was about to get up and go when I felt something pull hard on my sleeve.

"Hey you…" muttered a much mellower Mallow, her voice a whisper compared to before.

"Do you want to…go on a date?"

...

It took me a moment to make sure I had actually heard her correctly. "Huh?" Looking at her face, I could see that the green-haired girl's cheeks were as red as lava. Mallow pouted and turned away.

"Well…I'm feeling a little lonely tonight, alright?!" she shot back, trying to look serious with her arms crossed. "Do you want to go out to dinner, at the Tide Song Hotel? They have really good seafood!"

"Well, uh, I…"

"Y-yes or no?!" Her tone was an adorable mix of nervous and aggressive, and I really didn't know how to respond.

…

Oh, what did I have to lose?

"…Sure?"

Mallow instantly returned to her normal enthusiastic self. "Really?! That's great!" she shouted as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. "Let's go!"

"W-w-wait!"

"Ah, young love," muttered the bartender as he picked up a nearly full cup of still-hot cocoa, while watching the captain drag me away.

And like that, I was on a date with Captain Mallow.

* * *

 _Tide Song Hotel, 7:01 PM_

" _The ocean breeze dances over Heahea on the day I spend with you._

 _The blue roofs stretch on unbreaking, as endless as the sea itself._

 _The Lumineon dance upon the waves, our cheeks flame like the setting sun._

 _Come here to hear the song of sea. Come here to hear the song of life._

 _I wait to welcome you anytime…Come to the Tide Song Hotel!"_

"Uh, Captain Mallow?"

"Hey, call me Mallow! And what's up, Sun?"

"I don't even have a tuxedo or anything…or, uh, money…"

"Don't worry about it! As a captain, I get to eat here for free! And I always come here dressed in my usual clothes, so don't sweat it!"

"Also, do we have to, uh, link arms like this?"

"You're my date! Of course we have to!"

I just had to wonder how ridiculous we looked, two…kids, basically…strutting into this fancy restaurant wearing overalls and t-shirts. As we passed through the entrance of the restaurant, the uniformed man from before gave me a funny look, and raised his eyebrows. I just shrugged in response, Mallow still dragging me by the arm.

She led me to an open table with only two seats, smack-dab in the middle of the room, and graciously pulled my chair out for me. Muttering a quiet "thanks", I couldn't help but feel extremely self-conscious as I sat down. I'd never been on an "official" date before…And it didn't help that we were getting a fair number of stares from the other patrons, who were decked out in their fancy suits and dresses.

"What do you want to eat?" Mallow asked cheerfully, apparently oblivious to the attention we were attracting. "I'm thinking…the crab special? Oh, oh, maybe the lobster!"

I laughed awkwardly and opened my menu. It was the type of place that didn't even have the prices on display, so I knew that it was far out of my regular budget…

"Um…I'll try…the Kalos pasta?"

Mallow gave a toothy grin. "Good choice!" she remarked. "I really love the use of spices and seasoning on that…My family owns a restaurant, you know? In Konikoni City! One day I might take over the restaurant, but…" Captain Mallow went on rambling and knowing her, it would be a while before I got a word in, so I decided to take the moment to look around.

The restaurant, like the rest the Tide Song Hotel, held an atmosphere of elegance and serenity, without being over the top. The lighting was dim, sustained only by candlelight from the chandeliers and on the tables, an effort to seem romantic I assumed. Around us, middle-aged and elderly couples and groups sat chatting, sipping wine, and taking delicate bites of delicious-looking food.

One girl, however, stood out like a sore thumb, easily catching my full attention. Dressed in a beautiful white gown with her blonde hair up in an elaborate bun, she was significantly younger than most of the other patrons. The girl was sitting alone at a table for two in the corner, her blushed cheeks only visible by the warm glow of the candle in front of her.

…

It was Lillie.

"Sun? Hello? Anyone home?"

"Huh? What?" I nearly fell out of my chair. It had completely slipped my mind that Lillie would be here too…I guess I had gotten too wrapped up in Mallow's antics to remember?

Captain Mallow gave me a sad pout. "I thought we were on a date," she said wistfully. "But you won't even pay attention to me!" Her forest-green eyes were starting to tear up, and a few people were giving us weird looks. This was not good. Not good at all.

"No, no, no!" I protested. "Sorry! I, uh, just got…caught up in how beautiful you look!" I internally prayed that it sounded more confident out loud than it did in my head…

Mallow wiped her eyes in the palms of her hands.

"R-really?" she sniffled.

"Of course! I really like the…flower in your hair!" In the distance, behind Mallow, I saw Lillie standing up from her table. In front of me, however, Mallow gave a wavy smile.

"T-thanks. I found it in the woods where my trial is…"

"Oh, uh…did you know…flowers have different meanings and stuff?" By now Lillie was halfway out of the restaurant, and I was all too tempted to follow her.

"Really? What does this one mean then?" Mallow pointed to the pink bud in her hair. I gulped.

"I, uh…it means…"

Mallow leaned in, her wide eyes looking expectantly at me.

Lillie was almost out the door, her beautiful white gown trailing behind her.

"It means…"

Mallow leaned closer.

Barely a hint of white flickered in my peripheral vision. My legs tensed, readying to jump up and follow.

…

"It means you're composed and pure and elegant!"

...

I'm such a terrible person.

...

But I didn't get up and leave.

"Really, Sun?!" Mallow exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed my hands with hers across the table. "That's soooooo sweet of you!"

I looked away and chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, well…"

Lillie was nowhere to be seen, but her date had also never shown up…

"Waiter! Two bottles of Alolan palm wine, please!" Mallow called loudly, to my surprise and the surprise of the staff.

"Wha- Mallow, aren't we a little…young for that…?"

"Nonsense!" she assured as a uniformed waiter reluctantly brought out two fancily decorated bottles and filled both of our glasses to the brim. Just how much could captains get away with...?

"Cheers!"

"Uh, cheers." Our glasses clinked, white wine swishing around inside like water in a stormy sea.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

" _Come here to hear the song of sea. Come here to hear the song of life._

 _I wait to welcome you anytime…Come to the Tide Song Hotel!"_

"Oh, what the hell…"

I pulled myself up and groggily rubbed my eyes. Sunlight poured in through the wide glass windows. My head was pounding like crazy, and it was pretty hard to think straight. Probably went a little too crazy on the wine last night…

…

Last night? I- I couldn't even remember anything about last night.

"Mmmm," mumbled a voice lying next to me. "That's some tasty malasada."

I froze. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of dark green, on the pillow next to mine. A body rustled next to me under the covers.

All at once, I was hit with a wave of realization. I was in a hotel room. In bed. With Captain Mallow.

...

"Ahhh!"

Crying out, I tumbled sideways, out from under the white sheets, but luckily hit a nicely carpeted floor.

"Huh? Sun?" Mallow called out suddenly. She peered over the edge of the bed at me, her hair a mess and a curious look on her face. I swallowed.

"What-what happened last night?!"

Mallow scrunched her face up, as if deep in thought. "Well-"

"Roff!"

The girl was interrupted by a small cry from the corner of the room. Out of nowhere, a Rockruff ran up to me and began affectionately rubbing against me with the stones on its neck, which hurt a bit.

"This, uh, isn't my Rockruff…Is it yours?" I asked, genuinely confused. Mallow shook her head, looking as lost as I was.

I picked myself up, extremely embarrassed, flustered, baffled, etc. "So, uh, I'm going to go now," I said, excusing myself and setting the dog Pokemon aside. "Thanks for dinner, and, uh, see you around."

"Oh...okay. Bye, Sun!" Mallow's face was bright red, a warm smile on her face. I gave her a small wave before eagerly leaving the room.

 _SLAM._

I leaned up against the hotel room door after shutting it tight, and took a deep breath. I'd have to ask Rotom what had happened later…

…

Wait…

…

"WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!"

* * *

 _Pokemon Center, 1:07 PM_

"We did _all_ of that?!"

Rotom gave me a mischievous grin on his screen. "Zzt! You two dove into the ocean in only your underwear, stole a Rockruff from the poor hotel guy that hazzz to walk people'zzz Pokemon, and bought at leazzzt 10,000 Pokedollarzzz worth of clothing."

I took a sip of juice, my head still pounding. "And then…?" I groaned.

"Zzzt-zzt! Captain Mallow got you guyzzz a hotel room, and then you stayed up for a while crying to her about how Lilzzz doezzzn't love you. You said something like-"

"I think I've heard enough Rotom, thanks."

"We've all had our nights, lad," consoled the bartender as he neatly put away a set of glasses. "Though most of us not as young as you!" He gave a spirited laugh, and Rotom buzzed in amusement. I just put my head face down on the counter in shame.

"Are…you okay, Sun?"

"Just leave me alone," I responded woefully, without looking up.

…

"Ow!" I shouted as Rotom shocked me, popping straight up in my seat. "What was that for…?! Oh, uh, hey…Lillie."

The blonde girl, now back in her usual yet pretty white dress and hat combo, had a concerned look on her face. "You seem very tired," she said, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Oh, uh…It was a rough night. I'll- I'll leave it at that. How was your, uh, da- I mean meeting, yeah your meeting." Lillie returned a pout so adorable that even Rotom couldn't look her straight in the face.

"They never showed up, but oh well."

"Aw, I'm sorry about that Lils."

…

Lillie's face turned bright red, but she didn't say anything. I cursed at Rotom under my breath: I hadn't meant to call her that. It had just sort of…happened.

"So," Lillie coughed, obviously trying to change the subject. "How was your date?"

"Heh?"

"With Captain Mallow? You know...I saw the way she was looking at you..."

I cleared my throat, hoping my cheeks weren't as red as I thought they were. "Uh...I didn't know you-"

"It was very sweet. You could tell she really cares about you!"

Lillie turned around. "I wish someone would look at me the same way..." she murmured quietly as she walked away, probably not realizing I had heard.

...

...So she _doesn't_ have a lover...?

* * *

 _(Ro)Tom's Afterword_

 _Zzt. Thizzz chapter izzz a little different from the otherzzz...Probably more fictional and out there! We wanted to try something new, so please, let uzzz know how you liked it! Tell uzzz what you'd like future chapterzzz to be like, either low-key and realizzztic or more on the adventurouzzz side!_

 _Alzzzo, bonuzzz pointzzz to anyone that can name the flower on Mallow'zzz head and say what it actually means! Becauzzze we couldn't find it anywhere :[_


	4. Miscellaneous Misadventures 2

_Miscellaneous Misadventures 2: Akala Island + Holiday Special!_

* * *

 _Christmas_

"Oh! A present, Sun? For me? What's the occasion?"

"Well, uh, today's Christmas, Lils."

Blushing and looking away, the blonde girl gave me her signature pout. "I thought I told you not to call me that," Lillie mumbled. "It's embarrassing…"

I just chuckled awkwardly, and couldn't help but fidget with the small and messily wrapped red and green box in my hands.

"Oh dear…" Lillie started, "I completely forgot about Christmas this year…It's always warm in Alola, so the holiday season just went straight over my head." She took a long glance at the present in my hands and frowned. "I don't even have a gift for you… _Sun_ …"

"What? I mean, uh, that's perfectly okay," I responded, slightly flustered at the way she had said my name so adorably. "You didn't need to get me anything."

"It's not right for me to take your gift without giving you something in return though!" she answered back firmly. I sighed under my breath: if there was one thing you could fault Lillie for, it was for being too considerate.

"Well, uh, Christmas is all about giving, and in the spirit of Christmas, I think that-"

"Close your eyes."

"…What?" I could count the times that Lillie had cut me off before on one hand.

"I said…close your eyes," Lillie repeated, gentle yet strong. "Just do it."

Caught off-guard by how assertive she was for once, I obeyed the command and shut my eyes tight, heart pounding like a drum.

…

"Merry Christmas, Sun."

…

 _Smooch._

…

"I can…take this without feeling bad now," Lillie said as she tentatively took the present from out of my hands.

"…"

Lillie cleared her throat. "I have to go meet the professor, so…I'll see you later," she said, excusing herself. "Merry Christmas, and thanks for the gift!" My present in hand, she dashed off, futilely trying to hide the bright red on her face, which was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"…"

A solid five minutes passed before I was able to move again, and the first thing I did was bring my right hand up to my cheek.

…

It was still hot where Lillie's lips had touched it.

…

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 _Lillie the Lass_

"Well, I'll be!" exclaimed the ranch owner. "You look mighty fine in that there outfit, son!"

"Uh, thanks." Dressed up in a short sleeve shirt, denim overalls, and a wide brimmed hat, I did not feel mighty fine. The borrowed clothes were way too tight, and I was chafing badly. Plus, the hat was too big, and blocked about 90% of my vision.

The bulky man, head of Paniola Ranch, gave me a hearty pat on the back. "Sorry if they're a little small, but we don't have a ton of spare clothes 'round here," he explained. "My wife and I really do appreciate you and your friend helping us take care of the Miltank today though!" He put a hand on his hat and started looking around. "Now where did those girls get off to…Ah, there they are!"

I pushed my bothersome hat up for the fifth time. Next to the ranch owner, a sweet-looking middle-aged woman, his wife, stood smiling contently. And next to her was Lillie, who…uh…

"H-how do I look, Sun? I hope the clothes aren't too tight…"

Unfortunately for Lillie, the clothes were, uh, _very_ tight. The snug denim overalls clung straight to her body and...made her just a bit…curvier…than usual.

"…Sun? You're staring…Is it that bad?" Lillie asked quietly, interrupting my thoughts. Her new hat, about as comically oversized as mine, covered most of her face, but I could still see the red and pink on her cheeks.

"No, uh, you look…uh…great!" I sputtered, starting to feel uncomfortably warm in my cowboy outfit. Lillie just returned her typical adorable pout, easily taking away what little air I had left in my lungs.

"Oh, that can't be true…And this hat is so annoying, I think I'm just going to take it off." Lillie gingerly removed her giant hat and handed it to the ranch owner's wife. Once free, she shook her blonde hair, letting long twin ponytails swing in the air.

…

Wait.

…

Cowgirl ponytails?

…

Lillie?

…

"Sun, could you stop staring? Hello? Sun? You're making me uncomfortable…Say something, Sun!"

"…"

* * *

 _A Letter to Captain Kiawe_

 _Dear Captain Kiawe,_

 _Please put on a shirt. I understand you are tanned and muscular and attractive but some people, especially a few girls I know, may not be fully comfortable with that. And if you ever see a cute blonde girl wearing all white, please stay away from her, or so help me Brionne and I will come kick your ass again._

 _Best regards,_

 _An anonymous trainer_

* * *

 _Intermission: Relationship Advice from Random People at the Hano Grand Resort_

"The bellhop is the first member of the hotel staff that a guest encounters when they arrive. First impressions are very important, like the first thing you say to a girl on a date!"

"Listen, kid: If you don't throw common sense out the window sometimes, you'll never be able to discover anything new. Try everything out: different dating sites, bars, parties, genders, fetishes…That's how you make a breakthrough!"

"A good Pokemon will listen to what others think around it and then discover its own mind. The same goes for a good woman too." ( _The actual line from the game and low-key throwing shade_ )

"I can't make any recommendations on behalf of the hotel, but I can tell you this…Keep chasing girl after the girl you want, but you should keep your options open and not put all of your eggs in one basket!"

"Whether it's your golf swing or your girl skills, it's hard to improve without a bit of guidance."

"Salandit's poisonous gas smells as sweet as any flower, but breathe it in and you're done for...Sort of like if you try to argue with a woman. You're done for."

"I live my life in the pursuit of pleasure. I wonder if I'd find something new to enjoy if I tried dating again…How old did you say you were?"

"Would you look at this thing? It totally looks like an Oddish, right?"

"Pika? Shoo shoo."

…

I buried my face in the palms of my hands and groaned loudly. "I didn't learn anything at all today. This was a stupid idea, Rotom!"

"Zzzt. I never said it wazzzn't."

* * *

 _Battle Nerves_

"Sun…thanks for getting to know the people and Pokemon of Alola."

I solemnly nodded in response to the tall and imposing woman. My heart rate jumped, sensing a fight was coming.

"All right, then!" continued Olivia. "You've completed the trials of all three captains here on Akala Island. Now you face the grand trial of the kahuna – me! Get ready for your hardest Pokemon battle yet on Akala!"

"I'd love to," I replied confidently, hardly able to keep a smirk off my face. Battling was my comfort zone: I just knew I going to be the best in the world one day, and no one could stop me.

"Good luck, Sun!" shouted Lillie sweetly from the side of the grassy clearing. "Nebby and I have got your back!"

"Pew!"

…All of my confidence instantly vanished into thin air.

I grabbed a Pokeball in my hand, palms suddenly sweaty. I'd battled in front of Lillie before, but it had been a while since the last time. Needless to say, there was just a bit more…pressure…than usual.

"Are you ready, Sun?" Olivia asked impatiently, one hand on her hand on her hip and the other holding an Ultra Ball. "It's getting dark out."

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." I gulped nervously as I sent out my first Pokemon. "Go, Petilil!"

The small bulb-shaped grass type popped out with a whoosh of energy and let out an enthusiastic cry, ready for battle.

"Go, Nosepass!" Olivia shouted as she responded by sending out her first Pokemon, a rock type.

I narrowed my eyes and started thinking. Right. Olivia was a rock type trainer. So with my team of Petilil and Brionne, a grass type and a water type, it should be an easy battle.

"Petilil! Use Mega Drain!" I commanded. Petilil did as told and attacked the lumbering rock in front of her, which let out a cry of pain. Good hit.

"Oh no…" I heard Lillie cry out from the sidelines. "That Pokemon looks like it's in pain!" My heart dropped into my stomach.

"I-Uh…Petilil, good job! Now play defensive!"

The small Pokemon stopped attacking and turned around to give me a questioning look, almost saying "What the hell does that mean!?" with her eyes.

"Nosepass, use rock slide!"

A large pile of boulders came tumbling down out of nowhere and bowled directly into Petilil, sending her flying behind me.

"Sun! Be careful!" Lillie yelled, clearly worried. I sighed under my breath.

"Petilil! Get back up and use Synthesis!"

No good. She was knocked clean out.

I groaned and returned her to her Pokeball. "Go, Brionne!" On cue, the water-typed seal popped out, cheerfully jumping around. This was still doable: as a water type, Brionne would have no problem sweeping Olivia's team.

"Brionne, use Bubblebeam!"

My starter Pokemon happily obeyed and shot a torrent of bubbles forcefully out of his mouth, hitting the Nosepass right in the nose and knocking it straight to the ground.

Kahuna Olivia nodded in acceptance and returned it to its ball. "Go, Boldore!"

Another rock type, much larger in size than the last, appeared, and roared angrily.

"Brionne, use-"

"I hope Sun wins this battle…" Lillie whispered quietly, just loud enough for me to hear. I lost focus just long enough for Olivia to make an attack.

"Headbutt, Boldore!"

The 200-pound rock ore slammed headfirst into Brionne, momentarily knocking him to the ground. Brionne stood back up and shook it off, though he was clearly shook. I groaned and shook my head. Focus, Sun. Focus.

"Go Brionne! Bubblebeam!"

The blue seal nodded and aggressively released another barrage of bubbles, again knocking out the opposing Pokemon in one hit. I sighed in relief. That was too close.

"I'm impressed!" Olivia conceded while calling her fainted Pokemon back. "But can you defeat my last and strongest Pokemon? Go, Lycanroc!" In a bright flash of light, a terrifying wolf-like Pokemon with blood-red eyes appeared, baring its razor-sharp teeth.

"Eek!" Lillie cried out as she dove behind a bush, clutching Nebby to her chest. I laughed: Lillie was pretty cute when she was terrified.

In my moment of distraction however, the opposing Lycanroc had begun surrounding itself in a blinding light.

"Lycanroc, unleash your Z-power! Use Continental Crush!" Uh oh.

Glowing with a powerful aura, Olivia's Lycanroc lifted a gigantic piece of earth probably larger than some small houses into the air. Standing in the shadow it created, Brionne and I could only watch, awestruck and completely scared. There was only one way out of this mess.

"Brionne, use your Z-power! Use-"

I stopped immediately. To use the Z-power, I'd have to do that stupid dance that Captain Lana taught me…Usually I had no trouble doing it, but…with Lillie watching…

"Sun!" Lille yelled. "Watch out!"

The huge rock and dirt mass was getting closer, accelerating, headed straight towards Brionne and me.

Shit. I needed to start dancing now, but my arms and legs wouldn't move. Brionne looked back at me expectantly, expression essentially saying "What the hell do we do now?"

Our rocky demise was getting nearer and nearer by the second.

"Sun! Do something!" screamed Lillie.

I swallowed. Which way did I want to die today? By blunt force or by embarrassment?

…

"B-Brionne! Hydro Vortex!"

...!

 _Later, Outside the Pokemon Dimensional Research Lab in Heahea City_

"Aw shit, I was supposed to meet her here thirty minutes ago…" I mumbled to myself as I speedily rounded the street corner and headed into the lab's front courtyard. "Hey Lils, I'm so sor-" I stopped speaking when I saw Lillie, arms raised, talking to Nebby.

"Go, Nebby!" Lillie shouted, about as fierce as a puppy. "Use…use Splash!"

"Pew?" responded the small puff ball, a curious look on his face.

"Heh…I was just acting like I was Sun." Lillie took a step closer to Nebby, a thoughtful look on her face. "You…you always seemed to end up getting hurt, Nebby," she began, "so I really never liked Pokemon Trainers or thought that I would want to be one myself." The petite girl bent down and gave Nebby a gentle pat on the head, earning her a content hum.

"But when I see Joey and Hau…It's like they've thrown open some door that I always thought was closed…They stride straight through it into the future…It seems…so amazing somehow…"

"Pew?" As if suddenly noticing me, Nebby broke off from his conversation with Lillie and peacefully floated over to me, bobbing up and down happily. Lillie followed, a little less ecstatic to see me.

"Um, oh. Sun. Hello," Lillie stammered awkwardly, embarrassed and face as a red as a Tamato berry. "I feel like it's been a while since we last met. Th-there's a laboratory here that studies the dimensions, did you know? And the professor is waiting to meet you!" Talking more than she ever had in her life, it was clear that Lillie was extremely flustered.

"How…how were your trials?" she continued, uncharacteristically un-composed. "It must be quite trying to do three in a row."

I couldn't help but give a wide smile, which made Lillie blush even more. "Oh," I started, "it was no problem. Now come on: we don't want to keep the professor waiting."

* * *

 _Motherly Mischief 2_

"You're Sun, right?"

"Uh, yep," I responded clumsily, a little unnerved by the tall dark-skinned woman standing directly in front of me. "That's me. Sun. That's my name. Sun." The woman gave me a skeptical look, but shrugged it off and laughed.

"Welcome to my lab, Sun!" she beamed. "I'm Professor Burnet, and I guess you could say I'm, uh, sort of a mom for Lillie!" The professor gave a mischievous grin, and Lillie, who was standing next to me, let out a soft sigh.

"Well, you did find me unconscious on the beach and gave me a place to stay with Kukui after all…So I guess that's pretty accurate," Lillie said mock-casually, though her affection for the woman was easy to see.

"Speaking of Lillie," cut in Professor Burnet, "Lillie told me all about you!"

I coughed uncomfortably, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lillie fiddling with her thumbs, suddenly very intrigued with the lab floor…What exactly had she told her…?

Burnet seemed to notice our discomfort and chuckled. "She said you were a reliable sort of guy," she explained. "Though you aren't as good looking as she described…"

"Professor!" protested Lillie, face a thousand shades of crimson. "I-I never said anything like that."

My emotions a strange mix between insulted and intrigued, I kept my mouth shut as Professor Burnet continued.

"What about that time you saw him battling the kahuna back on Melemele? You said he looked so strong and brave and-"

"Stop lying!" By now, Lillie was so ashamed that she had pulled her hat all the way down over her face.

"Oh, how about that time you got jealous when he went on a date with another girl? You were so upset, it was-"

"PROFESSOR!"

…

…

…

"Well," Burnet picked up as she cleared her throat, well aware she had apparently crossed a line. "My point still stands. You seem like a very nice boy, Sun, and I'm glad to have finally met you!"

"Uh, thanks," I answered meekly, somewhat overwhelmed.

"By the way, Lillie, my apologies for not making it to our dinner at the Tide Song Hotel," said Burnet as she turned to face Lillie, who had retreated into the far corner of the room. "Something came up with lab work, and I forgot to tell you I wouldn't be able to come."

"It's okay…" replied Lillie quietly, still tucked away in her corner.

…So Lillie was supposed to meet _Professor Burnet_ for dinner that night? That night with the whole…Mallow…incident? I let out a stealthy sigh of relief: still no competition to worry about, for now.

"So, do you have a special girl in your life right now, Sun?" inquired the professor suddenly as she turned back to me, catching me way off-guard with the change of topic.

"I…uh…W-well…why do you ask?"

The mischievous grin from earlier returned to Burnet's face. "Oh, no reason," she assured, though Lillie was basically dying of embarrassment in the back of the room. "I'm just saying," she added, "Lillie would make a great housewife, you know?"

* * *

 ** _New Year, New Us?_**

 _Konikoni City_

" _A town that welcomes the sea breeze."_

I smiled contently as I read the words on the neat wooden sign. Standing near the center of Konikoni City, I breathed deeply and took in the said ocean breeze, feeling very at peace despite the bustling and festive mood of the city around me as children, adults, and Pokemon alike moved about partying and having fun.

"Oh, Sun!" called out a voice from behind me. "Sorry I'm late! It just took a while to get changed."

I laughed and turned to greet the familiar voice. "It's all good Lils, no…uh…no worries." Breathing suddenly got harder, like an Ekans was constricting me. Standing in front of me was Lillie, but this was no ordinary Lillie. This was dolled-up, hair-all-the-way-down, Alolan-traditional-clothes-wearing Lillie.

"H-how do I look?" Lillie tentatively asked, twiddling nervously with her thumbs. "It's a bit much but…New Year's is a big deal here in Alola."

"You look, uh, great Lils." She really did. Her blonde hair hung completely free and unarranged, reaching down to her waist almost. A colorful and eye-catching dress adorned with flowers (lilies, of course) ran just past her knees. To top it all off, a simple yet vibrant ley shaped like the Pokemon Comfey hung around her neck, adding to the traditional Alolan girl appearance. Meanwhile, I was standing there in shorts and a t-shirt…

"Thanks!" Lillie responded cheerfully to my compliment, apparently oblivious to my lack of holiday dress. "So…we have four hours until the new year," she continued, turning to stare off into the dying ocean sunset. "What do you want to do?"

* * *

 _Four Hours until Midnight_

"Welcome, come right in! Table for two today?"

"Yes, please," Lillie replied pleasantly as the restaurant hostess grabbed two menus and led us to our seats. We sat down, both of us hungry and eager for food.

"Hmm…" mused Lillie as we mulled over our menus. "I'm thinking about getting the vegetarian Z-set. How about you, Sun?"

"Uh…maybe the special Z-set for me?"

"That dish uses a lot of Alolan ingredients," remarked the waitress, who had just arrived to our table with waters. "It's a rather unique flavor that may not be to everyone's taste, but you're okay with that?"

I was a little alarmed at the fact that they had to give a warning for this dish, but changing my order in front of Lillie would look bad…

"…Sounds good?"

"One vegetarian and one local, coming right up!"

The waitress hurried off, leaving me and Lillie free to talk for a bit.

"You know," began Lillie, "I think the special Z-set is a good fit for you."

I scratched my neck awkwardly. "How so?"

"You're pretty unique…and not everyone may like you…but you certainly are special."

Unsure of whether I had just been complimented or insulted, I coughed and looked away. "T-thanks." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a quick flash of red on Lillie's face.

"Order up!" shouted the waitress excitedly as she brought out two steaming hot plates full of food. "One vegetarian and one special. Enjoy your meal!"

Lillie's food looked delicious, but mine…mine looked and smelled like an old fishing boat. I pinched my nose as I held up a piece of fish to my face. It was dripping with some kind of…weird liquid.

"Bon appetit!" Lillie said as she began digging into her meal.

"Uh…bon appetit?"

* * *

 _Three Hours until Midnight_

"Ugh…my stomach feels terrible," I moaned as I followed closely behind Lillie on the street. The special Z-set had not gone down well…

"Hmm…How about a massage?" Lillie offered.

"What? I mean-uh, you don't have to do that for me, Lils, but thanks for offering." Lillie responded to my flustered answer with a cute laugh.

"I don't mean from me. Look – this place offers lomi lomi, a traditional type of Alolan massage. It's supposed to be very relaxing and good for you," Lillie explained as she stopped outside a small ornate building, idly twirling her hair around her finger. "Do you want to try it?"

"Err…I think I've tried enough new things tonight, sorry."

Lillie shrugged, and took off her ley. "Can you hold this then? I'll have to strip down and expose my back for the massage, according to this sign."

…

"Y-you know, on second thought…it never hurts to try new things! New Year, new me, right?"

* * *

 _Two Hours until Midnight_

"This necklace is so nice…" said Lillie in awe as she leaned over the glass display in the jewelry shop.

"Yeah…" I replied, though I was much more interested in the assorted evolutionary stones that lined another glass case. Luckily, after the massage I had been feeling much better, so hopefully I could still have a good last night of the year…and a good night with Lillie…

"Hey, Sun!" called out a familiar voice from the other side of the shop. I turned to face it and found myself looking at none other than the island kahuna herself, Olivia.

"Oh, and Lillie too!" she added as she walked over and stopped in front of us. "Welcome to my shop!"

"Really?" asked Lillie curiously. "You own this shop?"

The tall woman nodded. "I may be an island kahuna, but I'm also just a regular woman, you know. Let me know if you need any help!"

Lillie turned back to the display case she had been eyeing before. "How much is this necklace?" she asked, pointing to a pretty and intricate-looking piece of jewelry. Olivia pursed her lips, shaking her head as she answered.

"Probably outside of your price range…unless you get your boyfriend here to pay for it!" The kahuna focused her gaze on me, and Lillie did the same, a surprised expression on her face.

"What? Me? I-uh…we…w-we're just friends, Olivia!" I looked to Lillie to see her reaction, but she quickly looked away.

"Aw, I'm just messing around with you guys. Oh, but I do have a New Year's gift for you. Wait right here." Before we could respond, Olivia ran off upstairs, and came back down moments later with a large stuffed Pokemon plush in her hands.

"It's a toy Stufful!" she exclaimed joyfully as she put the pink plush in my hands. "It's really soft, and it even acts like a real Stufful! Watch!" Olivia poked the fake Pokemon in the side.

"Cubble!" it cried adorably.

"See!" Olivia beamed. "Isn't it cute? And I think it's a great gift to celebrate both New Year's and you beating all of the Akala trials, so here! Take it! I have a lot anyway."

I nodded, reluctantly accepting the stuffed Pokemon. "Uh, thanks, Olivia."

"I heard that those dolls are really popular among single women," chimed Lillie, who had been watching the whole time. Olivia turned to face her, both hands on her hips, and frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry. Not all of us are lucky enough to have special boyfriends like this guy, you know!"

* * *

 _One Hour until Midnight_

"I'm going to go look at some of these cool foreign incense. Would you like to join me?" Lillie proposed, stopping just a couple of feet away from the stand.

"Uh, no thanks, Lils," I answered back. "I think I'll just take a quick breather." Though she blushed a bit at her nickname, the blonde girl only nodded in response and went on to purvey the wide variety of aromatic incense.

I leaned back against a wall, taking in the vibrant and lively atmosphere as families and couples went about the small city enjoying the shops and festivities. Cute paper lanterns hung from every possible surface, lighting the town up brighter than most modern cities. It was a quaint place, but a fun one, and there was nowhere else I'd have rather been today, on New Year's.

As I watched the crowded streets ebb and flow, a young couple holding hands caught my eye. They couldn't have been more than few years older than Lillie and me, and my inner peace was instantly broken when I saw them share a brief yet passionate kiss before they disappeared again in the ever-shifting mob of people.

Speaking of New Year's Eve...wasn't that some kind of tradition? For a boy and a girl to get together at the moment the clock strikes twelve and…kiss?

"Hey, you!" called an unfamiliar voice. I blinked, and started looking around. "Over here!" cried out the same voice, which I eventually pinpointed to be from a woman standing about half a block down. Curious, I headed over to the mysterious woman.

"Do you want to know if your girl feels love towards you or not?" she questioned cryptically. I couldn't help but cough.

"E-excuse me?"

"I said, do you want to know if your girl feels love towards you or not?" the dark-skinned woman repeated, a slight smile on her lips.

"I…uh…"

A hand tapped me lightly on the shoulder. "Sun!" shouted Lillie, voice barely audible over the buzz of the crowd. "It's almost midnight! Do you want to…go somewhere else?"

"Uh, sure!" I shouted back over my shoulder. "Sorry," I began as I turned back to the mysterious woman, "I guess I'm okay for now."

The woman nodded wisely. "I understand," she replied calmly. "Sometimes knowing can be worse than not knowing." Though I didn't really understand what she meant, I nodded in thanks before heading off with Lillie.

* * *

 _Ten Minutes until Midnight_

"Uh, here we are, I guess," I remarked as Lillie and I passed through a large ornamental gate on the far side of town and reached the scenic cliffside that overlooked the Alolan ocean. Behind us, a deafening roar could be heard as scores of people prepared for the New Year. In front of us, however, there were only the gentle sounds of the rolling waves hitting the rock face.

"It's…really beautiful," commented Lillie as she thumbed the petals on her ley and looked out over the deep blue sea. We moved closer to the cliff's edge and settled down on one of the two benches, comfortable behind a small but neat white fence.

For a while, both of us were content with listening to the relaxing sounds of the ocean and taking in the cool night air. In the distance, back in Konikoni City, lively music played and excited crowds could be heard counting down to the New Year, starting from sixty.

" _ **Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight!**_ **"**

"Hey, uh, Sun…"

"What's up, Lils?"

" _ **Fifty, forty-nine, forty-eight!"**_

"I've only known you for a couple of months, but…you're a really good friend, you know."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

" _ **Forty, thirty-nine, thirty-eight!"**_

"I'm close with Hau and the professor too, but…it's different with you."

"…"

" _ **Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight!"**_

"I hope that we can, uh, keep being this close next year too."

"Yeah, me too."

" _ **Twenty, nineteen, eighteen!"**_

"…"

"H-hey Lils…?"

" _ **Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen!"**_

"I-I thought I told you not to call me that. And what is it?"

"I, uh, I was thinking…"

" _ **Ten! Nine! Eight!"**_

"Thinking what?"

"Oh, you know…"

" _ **Seven! Six!"**_

"…"

"I was, uh, thinking that maybe…"

" _ **Five!"**_

"Sun…"

"Do you…"

" _ **Four!"**_

"…"

"…want to…"

" _ **Three!"**_

"…"

"…"

" _ **Two!"**_

"…"

"…"

" _ **One!"**_

"…"

"…"

" _ **Happy New Year!"**_

* * *

"Is it safe?" asked Lillie worriedly as we stepped out onto the sands of the Hano Beach, the rising sun warming us and giving the ocean a gorgeous orange glow.

"Uh, yeah," I answered. "It's actually better for both humans and Pokemon this way, because no one will step on them." Nearing the water, I bent down and picked up a small and spiky yet squishy black and red Pokemon from the sand. A Pyukumuku.

"You just take it," I started before chucking the Pokemon back into the ocean, where it landed with a satisfying splash, "and throw."

Lillie pouted, but nodded her head. "If you say so…" She squatted down and picked up another stranded Pyukumuku. "Like…this?" she asked as she gingerly threw the Pokemon into the water.

"Muke!" it cried as it landed only a few feet out, before crawling right back to Lillie. I cracked up laughing, causing Lillie to blush in embarrassment.

"You need to throw harder Lils! We don't want it to come back to the beach like that!"

"I'm trying my hardest!" Lillie snapped back cutely as she picked the Pokemon up again and prepared to throw. "What the-Sun! It won't let go! Wh-what should I do?!"

I could only grin in amusement as I watched Lillie panic and furiously try to shake the Pyukumuku off. Somehow, in that moment, with Lillie crying yet laughing and her long blonde hair all the way down and an angry Pyukumuku clinging hard to her hand and the Alolan morning sun bathing her and the ocean in a brilliant orange, I realized that…this is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.

" _Sometimes knowing can be worse than not knowing,"_ echoed the words of the mysterious woman from last night. Now, I finally understood what had she meant. I had to whole rest of my life to figure things out, so there was no need to rush.

"S-Sun! Help me!"

Smiling widely, I slowly started moving across the beach to aid Lillie. Maybe I didn't know now, but maybe I'd know this year. Or the next year. Or the next. It didn't matter if I knew or not, as long as I was with her at all.

* * *

 _(Ro)Tom's Sticky Note_

 _Zzzt! Happy (kinda late) holidayzzz! Sorry for the delayed update, but the holidayzzz are buzzzy and all! I hope each and every one of you all had an amazing Chrizzztmas and a fabulous New Year'zzz!_

 _Juzzzt a warning, it may be a while before the next update, since, err, the writer hazzz to actually play more of the game to write more about said game. Rezzzt assured, it will come…eventually._

 _Finally, we would like to give a huge shout out to all of our followerzzz and favorite-rzzz! We are currently at 34 followzzz and 21 favoritezzz, which we think izzz AMAZING_.

 _Mad propzzz to 18Gs, Mat432, PocketSand1224, Cottonmouth25 (love your reviewzzz my dude), and Euclid Writer, the first five followerzzz. Additional but equally mad propzzz to Dragon of the western winds, PhantomEdge, PocketSand1224, Cottonmouth25, and DinosaurKing2002, for the first five favoritezzz!_

 _Happy holidayzzz!_


	5. She Loves Her?

_The Third Petal – She Loves **Her**?! Valentine's Day Special!_

 _Malie City, Ula'ula Island, Valentine's Day, 11:40 AM_

"Lillie's just like a real princess, don't you think? All frilly and sweet smelling…"

"Uh…"

Acerola giggled. "You wouldn't understand that though," she said as she skipped along the neat stone sidewalk, purple hair waving in the wind. "It takes a girl to understand a girl's charm."

I scratched my head, confused as to why this conversation was happening in the first place. Heck, I barely even knew the girl: we had met just a day ago at the Malie library, where she had helped me and Lillie find a book.

"Oh, enough about that," Acerola said. "If you're looking for the next trial, take a bus to the top of Mount Hokulani. I believe they come every hour, so you can probably catch the next one at Route 10."

"Alright, thanks," I said, nodding in gratitude. As I turned to leave however, she drew me back in with a peculiar question.

"Did you get Lillie anything for Valentine's Day?"

I froze in my tracks. Shoot. I'd forgotten about Valentine's Day completely.

"Uh…no, I didn't," I replied. "Why?"

Acerola clicked her tongue at me softly, like a mother chiding a child. "Oh dear…Boys can be so neglectful sometimes. It's alright though, because _I_ got her a gift."

" _You_ got Lillie a gift? You just met her yesterday…"

"Tsk tsk. Like I said, it takes a girl to understand a girl. We're going to go on a fun shopping spree around Malie, and then we'll have a romantic dinner for two, and then later at night-"

"Wait, a romantic dinner for two?"

Acerola blushed like a Pokemon in heat. "You heard me right." The short girl poked a finger into my rib playfully. "Is there a problem with that?" she teased, her lips curled in a mischievous grin.

I felt my face burn up. It was probably as deep red as Acerola's.

"Wha-What? Of course not! W-Why would I have any problem with that?!"

The purple-haired girl gave me a smug look, unconvinced.

"It's not like…Lillie and I…are…"

"It's okay, I understand. So you're fine if I take Princess Lillie as my lover?"

"Excuse me?!"i

"Hey guys!"

Our not-so-friendly chat was interrupted by the pleasant voice of none other than the princess herself, Lillie. She dashed over to us in her typical adorable way, oversized duffel bag in tow, huffing a bit by the time she reached us.

"Hey Sun!" she greeted, a warm smile on her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a trial to go to?"

Feeling a bit uneasy, I laughed awkwardly. "Oh well, uh, the bus is leaving soon, so I better get over there," I responded, avoiding any kind of eye contact.

"Yes, you should probably get going," Acerola chimed as she casually put her arm around the petite blonde, which earned her a surprised gasp. "Lillie and I have a busy day ahead of us, so we should also get started."

Lillie looked shocked for a moment, but then giggled. "See you later, Sun," she said, face slightly blushed. "Good luck!"

As they turned towards the shopping district to leave, I felt something well up inside my chest. Jealousy? Anger? Pure hatred? Whatever it was, I knew that I couldn't let them get away.

"Wait!" I cried out.

They both looked back quickly, a warm expression on Lillie's face and a much colder one on Acerola's.

"I want to…to go shopping with you girls!"

Lillie spoke before Acerola could protest. "Really, Sun? I think that would be fun! But what about your trial?"

"Oh, uh, well, it can wait…"

Lillie gave her signature glacier-melting smile, and then turned to the other girl. "Is it alright with you, Acerola?"

Apparently unable to deny Lillie (similar to most people and Pokemon), the girl sighed and tossed her dark hair. "If you say so, Lillie," Acerola said, tone as dead as a tree stump.

Happy with the turn of events, Lillie twirled around, her golden hair elegantly swinging through the air. Halfway around, however, her duffel bag slipped out of her grasp, and also went flying through the air.

The large bag landed with a mellow _thud_ before Nebby popped out and, as usual, zoomed off as fast as possible.

"Nebby! Get back in the bag!" Lillie yelled as she ran after the Pokemon.

"Pew!"

I laughed at the duo's shenanigans, but Acerola, less than ecstatic at the moment, took the chance to confront me. She squared up chest-to-chest with me, though she was at least six inches shorter.

"What are you trying to do here, huh?" she growled, shooting me a glare that could kill a Gengar. "I already told you I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with Lillie!"

"Well," I started, "so do I!"

"So you _do_ like her?"

"Uh…I never said that."

"So what's your problem?"

"There's no problem, it's just…maybe…you…aren't…the right person for Lillie…?"

"And _you_ are?"

"Again, I never said that (but yes)."

"Hm. Tell you what. We can share Lillie during the day, alright? But we should have a contest to see whoever can impress her more. Then, the winner will get to spend the night with her!"

"Spend the ni- what is wrong with you?!"

"Are you in? Or you out?"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm in…But not because I want to spend the night with Lillie, okay?!"

* * *

 _Game 1: The Malasada Shop_

"Oh, you guys don't have to do this for me, you know…"

"No, no, we insist! Please, sit down and relax while we get some malasadas for you," Acerola said as the two of us got in line to order.

"Alright," the girl whispered to me, quiet enough that Lillie couldn't hear. "Whoever picks the malasada that Lillie likes better will get one point."

"One point?" I questioned. "How serious is this contest?"

Acerola ignored me and fixed her gaze on the menu, pondering deeply what flavor to get.

I rolled my eyes. This point was mine for sure anyways: I knew for sure that Lillie's favorite type of malasada was sweet. I ordered and went back to the table. Acerola followed soon after.

A few minutes later, the waiter brought out the two fresh baked treats, filling the air with an aroma of deliciousness.

"Lils, uh, eat as much of mine as you want," I offered.

The blonde nodded, and took a bite of the sugary bread. A look of deep satisfaction spread across her face instantly.

"Oh, Sun…" she began, "I can't believe you remembered that sweet was my favorite!" She gave me a heartwarming smile, which made me blush. I had to keep myself from shooting Acerola a smug grin: Sun 1, Acerola 0.

The dark-haired girl was unshaken, however. "Please, princess, try some of mine," she suggested. "I'm sure you'll _love_ it."

I rolled my eyes. Princess?

Lillie, however, was visibly flustered, her face bright as a fire. "Oh, princess…You're too nice to me, Acerola," she said. "Of course I'll have some of yours." Delicately picking it up, the girl took a small bite of Acerola's malasada, a flavor I hadn't ever seen before.

She let the treat sit in her mouth for a moment, and then slowly swallowed.

"This…is…amazing!" Lillie exclaimed. "I've never tasted anything like this! What flavor is this, Acerola?"

The other girl returned a cute and innocent look, as fake as a Mimikyu. "Oh, it's the secret Malie flavor!" she said. "Only a few special people know about it and order it!"

"Well, you certainly are special! I think this is my new favorite flavor!"

My heart dropped into my stomach, and then onto the floor. Acerola, not showing the same restraint I had earlier, wore a smug smirk with pride as she came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"1-0."

 _Sun 0 – 1_ _Acerola_

* * *

 _Game 2: Malie Garden_

"We can get a nice and relaxing lunch with tea here," Acerola chimed as the three of us sat down in the center of the green and lush garden.

"Oh…the flowers are so pretty," Lillie mused as she took in the sight around her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Acerola's ears perk up.

"I'll go get you one, princess!"

"Err...uh…I'll get you one too, Lils!"

Before Lillie could say a word both of us took off into the garden, trying to find the most beautiful flower for the most beautiful girl.

I chose to stick around the center of the garden, by the water, while my competitor seemed to be trying her luck around the edges.

"Let's see," I muttered to myself. "Pansies, roses, daisies…no, no, no, where are the lilies?"

I looked back towards the table. Acerola had already returned to Lillie, and the two were chatting, their heads awfully close…

Shit. I shook my head and settled for a nice yellow rose, carefully pulling it out to avoid cutting myself on the thorns before hurrying back.

"Hey, I'm back!" I said as I triumphantly placed my flower on the table.

My jaw dropped, however, when Acerola placed hers next to mine.

"A white lily!" Lillie said, amazed. "Thank you so much, Acerola! Oh, and your yellow rose is nice too, Sun…Did you know yellow roses are a symbol for friendship?"

"No, I didn't know," I muttered under my breath. While Lillie was enjoying and inspecting the flowers, Acerola crept up behind me and whispered softly.

"Did you hear that? _Friendship_. Isn't that nice, Sun?"

Her voice was accompanied by a cold breeze, like a ghost was breathing down my neck.

"Where did you even get a white lily?" I buzzed back. "I couldn't find one anywhere."

"Well, let's just say they don't grow on Ula'ula Island…"

"…You cheating piece of-"

"2-0. Oh, and it's a best of five."

"When did we decide that?!"

 _Sun 0 – 2 Acerola_

* * *

 _Game 3: The Clothing Store_

"Oh, try this dress on, princess! Or how about this one! I'm sure it would look great on you!"

Though overwhelmed, Lillie seemed to be having a good time as Acerola threw dress after skirt after dress at her.

"Oh, you're too nice…" Lillie blushed. "I'm flattered."

At this point I had basically resigned myself to defeat. There was no chance for me in fashion: I couldn't dress _myself_ well, let alone a girl as stylish as Lillie. It was looking bleak. 3-0 and a handshake.

"Zzzt-zzt."

"Oh, hell no. I am not dealing with your garbage right now."

From my bag, Rotom buzzed back in contempt. "Hey! I'm trying to help, zrr. Thingzzz aren't looking good right now, are they mazzzter?"

I sighed. "No, they aren't."

"Pick up the drezzz on the far wall, on the right. The white one."

A broken man, I shrugged, and followed Rotom's instructions for once.

"This one?"

In my hands was a white dress, not unlike the one Lillie always wore. But it was somehow…different. More athletic, maybe? But also…more striking? Unique? I couldn't describe it with words, but I could definitely imagine Lillie wearing it.

"Hey Lils," I called across the store. "Come look at this."

Lillie hurried over, much to Acerola's dismay, and looked over the dress.

"…"

"…"

"…I love it."

Silently celebrating in my head, I shot Acerola the meanest look I could muster. She pouted and turned away.

As Lillie went to the counter to purchase the dress, I shook my backpack to get Rotom's attention.

"How did you know that dress was there?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Zzt. I have x-ray vision on my camera."

"What the- no way. How come I've never seen or used it before?"

Rotom let out a static-filled yawn and buzzed lazily. "It'zzz for my eyezzz only."

I couldn't see him, but I swore he winked.

 _Sun 1 – 2 Acerola_

* * *

 _Game 4: The Hair Salon_

 _Snip snip_

I fiddled awkwardly with the scissors, trying to get a feel for them.

"Alright," Acerola said as she placed two mannequin heads, complete with long blonde hair, on the counter in front of us. "Lillie is getting her hair dried right now, so we have fifteen minutes to have a little haircutting competition: whichever style Lillie likes more wins."

"This is kinda weird, you know…"

The girl snipped her scissors dangerously close to my nose. "I know. But I'm still going to win. And then I'll get to spend tonight with the princess…"

I scoffed and turned my attention to the blonde-haired head in front of me. This was going to be quite a challenge, considering I'd never cut hair before…

Already, I heard Acerola furiously snipping away at her head. I couldn't lose this: I had to win. For Lillie.

Determined, I put down the regular steel scissors and grabbed a cooler-looking red pair, decorated like a Scizor.

Snip snip.

 _15 Minutes Later_

Putting down my pair of scizors, I took a moment to admire my work just as Lillie came over.

"Uh…" She looked understandably confused. "What's going on here…?"

Acerola took a deep breath out as she put down her scissors, just then finishing her work.

"Oh, we just had a little haircutting contest…You can be the judge, princess!"

Lillie laughed and smiled. "Sure, I guess. I'll check out yours first, Acerola." The girl put a hand to her chin and observed the styled hair deeply, like an art critic would judge a piece. I also took the chance to see what Acerola had come up with.

Though I wanted nothing more than to beat her and rub it in face, I had to admit: I was impressed. Acerola's mannequin had long and beautiful bangs that seemed to surround it completely, like silk around a Silcoon. It was very sophisticated. Flashy. Perfect.

Oh no.

Acerola saw the horrified look on my face, and stuck her tongue out, her eyes saying, "I win."

Lillie, however, didn't look all that happy with it. In fact, she looked…really uncomfortable.

"It's, uh…very nice, Acerola. But…I don't know how to say it…It just isn't my kind of style." Lillie frowned.

The dark-haired girl's jaw dropped, but my heart jumped.

"I…I like yours a lot though, Sun," she said as she turned to face my mannequin. "The short bangs and ponytail are really cute, you know…? It's sporty, but also really pretty…I really like it."

I would have leapt for joy, but Acerola was eerily close to the scissors and razor blades…

 _Sun 2 – 2 Acerola_

* * *

 _Game 5: Sushi High Roller_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, but I'm not really hungry, so feel free to order without me."

Acerola shook her head, her purple braids swinging across her face. "How about Sun and I each get a dish, and you can share with us, princess?" she asked. Lillie sighed.

"Oh, but you guys have already done so much for me today…"

"No, no, it's no big deal," I insisted as I opened a menu. "I'll be sure to get something you'll like!"

Acerola shot a Shadow Ball at me with her eyes. "Well, I'll get something that you'll _love_ ," she said as she turned back to Lillie.

The blonde, apparently oblivious to the tension at the table, nodded. "Thanks guys!" she said as she headed for the ladies' room. The second she turned the corner, Acerola and I were at each other's throats, holding our chopsticks like deadly knives.

"I'm going to win this contest, and win the princess's heart!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

I grit my teeth and turned my focus to my menu. There were four options for sushi: the Ninja set, the Samurai set, the Geisha set, and the Ronin set.

"I'm ordering the Geisha set," Acerola huffed proudly as she closed her menu. "You know, geisha were skilled in the arts of seduction…"

"Gross. I'm going with the samurai set, because I'm sure Lillie respects honor and courage."

"If only you had some."

"Hey! I-"

My response was interrupted by the waiter coming to table, three cups of tea in hand.

"Are you ready to order?"

 _20 Minutes Later_

"Wow," Lillie said in-between bites. "These are both really good! Thanks for letting me share."

"No problem," I replied. "But, uh, I'm curious…Which one do you like better?"

"The princess obviously likes the Geisha set more, right?"

Lillie laughed softly. "Not everything is a competition," she said. "But…"

Acerola and I both leaned in close to her, our hearts pounding through our chests.

"But…?"

"But what?"

"But…" Lillie continued. "I…I think…"

Shit. Just say it already, Lils.

"Well, the Geisha set has a lot going for it…But the Samurai set is so rich and filling! But I love the balance that the Geisha set has…Hmm, but the Samurai set has my favorite fish…The steamed vegetables that come with the Geisha set are amazing though…I also really enjoy how the Samurai set looks so nice and neat…Oh, but I can't forget about the special sauce on the Geisha set…Now that I think about it…I think I like them equally."

…

My hand hit my forehead with a loud " _Smack!"_ , and Acerola sank deep into her seat, covering her face with her small hands.

"What's wrong…? Hello? Hey…Sun…Acerola?"

* * *

"Good game," I said as I offered out my hand to Acerola. "It was a close battle."

"Well played," she replied as she took my hand and shook firmly. "But know that one day, she will be mine…"

"Uh…what are you two talking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Acerola said as she quickly withdrew her hand. "I hope we can hang out some other time, princess. I had a lot of fun today." She turned and started down the street. "See you later, Lillie!"

Lillie waved goodbye, a smile on her face.

"Let's get back to the Pokemon Center," I suggested. "It's late."

We walked slowly but peacefully, enjoying the calm and traditional atmosphere of Malie. It was a cute town, with small decorative lamps hanging off every available surface. The lamps had shapes and symbols on them to represent different streets, a cool alternative to regular signs.

The two of us walked quietly until we turned onto the octagon street, where I decided to break the silence.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lils."

She gave me a curious look. "Oh, is it really? I'd completely forgotten that was today." We stopped walking, and she turned to face me.

"I don't think Valentine's Day is very special," she started. "We shouldn't need a specific day to tell each other how we feel."

I chuckled. "I guess you've got a point there, Lils. Like I should be able to say, 'I love you, Lillie,' every day of the year, right?"

"Of course…You know, I love you too, Sun."

"Aw, thanks…wait…what?"

* * *

 _Rotom's Valentine's Day Card_

 _Zzt! We hope you've all had a wonderful start to the year! It'zzz been a while since the last update, we know, but truzzzt me – we're alive! Swamped with work and life, but alive! Zzzt-zzt!_

 _It'zzz a little late, but happy Valentine'zzz Day! Hopefully, you all have wonderful people that care about and love you, zzt!_

 _Azzz of now, there are 58 people following thizzz story! That'zzz amazing! We would like to personally thank each and every one of you, zzr. There are more chapterzzz on the way, so hang tight!_

 _Fun Factzzz: Valentine'zzz Day izzz named after a real cool dude named Saint Valentine, who wazzz imprisoned and sentenced to death in the dayzzz of the Roman Empire for performing "illegal" marriagezzz. Legend hazzz it that he cured the jailor'zzz daughter of her illness and wrote her a letter signed "Your Valentine" before he wazzz killed. Over time, Valentine'zzz hazzz evolved into the romantic day we now know! Typical giftzzz include thingzzz like cardzzz and flowerzzz and chocolatezzz, but in the past, people even gave keyzzz, to represent unlocking one'zzz heart. Aw, how sweet._

 _Happy (late) Valentine'zzz! Zzzt!_

 _Your Valentine,_

 _Rotom :]_

* * *

I ran into Acerola the next day, and she could tell instantly from the look on my face that something had happened. Like the love-struck idiot I was, I was too giddy to keep my mouth shut, and I told her everything.

"That's…an interesting story," Acerola said, one eyebrow raised.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," the girl began, "first off, I saw you and Lillie walk off in different directions last night: you didn't go back to the Pokemon Center together like you said."

I shook my head, confused. "What are you talking about? Of course we walked back together. We took the street with the octagon signs."

Acerola bit her lip, as if something was deeply bothering her. "That's the second thing: there's no street with octagons."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Acerola burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Aw, you were just messing with me, right?" She gave me a playful shove. "I almost believed you for a second!" The purple haired girl doubled over, giggling. "Oh, my ribs, they hurt! What a story! 'I love you too, Sun.' Hah!"

Dumbfounded, I just stood there, speechless. What? I had definitely walked back with Lillie last night…on the street…with octagons…

It took Acerola a few minutes to recompose herself. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves, a goofy grin on her face.

"That was a good one," she beamed. "You almost had me! But Princess Lillie will still be mine one day!"

"I...but…the octagons…how…?"

…

Happy Valentine's.


	6. Her Family Loves Me Not

**_The Fourth Petal: Her Family Loves Me Not..._**

 _Aether Foundation, 11:45 PM_

"Primarina, use Hydro Pump!"

With a graceful twirl, the mermaid Pokemon unleashed a heavy torrent of water, knocking the opposing Hypno out clean.

"H-how can this be?!"

Faba, the loud-mouthed branch chief of the Aether Foundation, stumbled backwards and fell, stunned by his defeat.

"How could this child…" The man in silly green goggles couldn't finish his sentence.

Hau came up behind me and patted my shoulder. "Nice going, Sun!" he said. "Faba looked strong, but he was no match for you!"

"So," interrupted a third voice. "As I said, Faba. You of all people know what I'm here for."

I snuck a sideways glance at the blonde boy. His name was Gladion, and I didn't know much about him even though we'd battled a few times in the past, but he was here to help me and Hau rescue Lillie and Nebby, so there was that at least. He seemed to know a whole lot more about Aether and Lillie than we did though…

The Aether branch chief stood up, shook himself off, and scoffed.

"If you're looking for Cosmog, I suppose it might be downstairs."

"And where's Lillie?" I added, taking a threatening step forward. "We know she's around here somewhere!"

Faba frowned. "Your girlfriend's probably with the Pokemon, boy," he growled. "So you best be on your way."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"She's not his girlfriend!"

…

Gladion and I exchanged an awkward glance.

"Uh..."

He coughed and looked away. "We're in a bit of a hurry, Faba," he said. "A lift would be nice."

* * *

 _On the lower level…_

"So where do we go now?"

Gladion and I followed an enthusiastic Hau out of the elevator.

"There are two labs up ahead," Gladion said. "I'll check the first lab, Secret Lab A. You two check out Secret Lab B. It's the second lab, down the hall."

Hau nodded, and was about to take off, but then turned around at the last second.

"Why do you get the first one? And why do you know all of this?"

Gladion turned away. "…Just focus, Hau," he said. "Think you can do that?"

"You didn't even answer my question…But Lillie must be scared right now." Hau shook his head. "Let's buckle down and do this!" And then he ran off down the hall, determined as ever, leaving me with just Gladion.

The air was still tense between us, so I decided the best thing to do would be to just follow Hau. I took a step.

"Wait," Gladion said.

Shit.

I cleared my throat and faced him.

"Uh, what's up man?"

The blonde boy, dressed in all black, coughed loudly.

"How, uh, close are you to Lillie?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you and Lillie…you know…?"

"Well…why does it matter to you? N-not that we are or anything…"

"Never mind," he mumbled as he turned to leave. "Just focus on the mission, Sun."

"Hey, wait! You can't just treat me like Hau-"

 _Slam!_

The lab door shut behind him.

"She's not my girlfriend," I grumbled to no one in particular.

...Not yet at least.

* * *

 _Back on the main floor..._

"Hmph. Even beaten down, old Faba doesn't change, does he?"

Gladion furrowed his brow. Hau looked equally frustrated: we hadn't found them in the labs.

"What do we do?"

"Young master," chimed in a sweet voice. It was vaguely familiar. I couldn't put a name to it, but Gladion apparently had no trouble.

"…Wicke?"

We all turned towards the purple-haired woman, who greeted us with a wide smile.

"It has been a long time," she beamed. "And hello to you two, Sun and Hau."

"Where's Lillie?" I blurted out quickly, without thinking.

Gladion gave me a weird glance, like he had wanted to ask the same thing. Wicke sighed, and her expression turned somber.

"I…imagine she's with the president."

"The president?" Hau said. "That's Miss Lusamine, right? She's a really nice person, so I'm sure she'll listen to us if we explain everything."

Gladion shrugged. "Yeah, she's real nice…as long as you mean nothing to her."

I ignored both of them and pressed Miss Wicke for more info. I was getting worried for Lillie…

"Where are they?"

The woman shook her head. "The doors to the president's chambers have been locked."

"That's not stopping me," Gladion muttered. He and Hau both took off down the hall. I was about to follow when Wicke put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"By chance…would you and Lillie happen to be…?"

"…"

The purple-haired woman laughed sweetly, and patted my head.

"It's quite alright to not say anything," she giggled. "And it's very admirable of you to come and rescue your love like this, Sun."

* * *

 _Outside the Aether President's Mansion…_

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up…Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!"

"You said 'beats you down' twice…"

The boss of Team Skull shot me a nasty glare. "You think you're hot shit, huh?" Guzma said, a fat stupid grin on his face. "Well, I gotta admit, I respect you for coming out here to rescue your girl..."

"For the love of…She's not my girlfriend!"

* * *

 _Inside the Aether President's Bedroom_

"Lillie!"

I ran into the room, Pokeball in hand. Two girls, strikingly similar yet difference in appearance, were standing. Both were blonde, tall, and wearing white. But one was quite surprised to see me, while the other looked…annoyed.

"Wha- Sun?!"

"Ah, Sun," Lusamine said, much more relaxed than Lillie. "It's been a while since we last saw you."

The Aether President was quite beautiful, dressed in a sleek white dress with matching leggings and high heels, but the dark look on her face made me nervous. My grip on my Pokeball tightened: something was definitely wrong.

"You actually came to help me, Sun?" Lillie said. "Thank you…Thank you!" Her voice was quiet and scared. Still adorable, but…

"Hmm." Lusamine put a hand to her chin, as if contemplating. "So you know one another? A gifted young trainer like Sun…and he bothers to _romance_ someone like you? How disappointing."

"Uh, wait, we're not-"

Lillie snapped and interrupted me, something I'd only seen a few times in my life.

"I don't need your approval, Mother! Or your permission! I will save Cosmog! And I'll be _romanced_ by whomever I want!"

Mother?

…

Romancing?

The Aether President and apparent mother (?) of my crush wagged a finger disapprovingly.

"My," she chided. "You do say such incomprehensible things. Calling me mother? I don't have any children!" Lusamine bared her teeth, suddenly closer resembling a wild Yungoos than a model.

"Certainly not any wretched children who would run off and reject my love!"

Lillie flinched at the words.

"So tell me how you'll save that Pokemon. What can you do, Lillie? You failed to convince me to listen to you. You don't even have the strength of a trainer. The only thing you've ever done on your own is steal someone else's research material!"

I tried to put a hand on Lillie's shoulder, but she brushed me off, and directed her gaze at the ground."

"You're not beautiful enough for my world…"

"She's plenty beautiful!"

Both Lillie and Lusamine turned and looked at me in shock, but the president quickly regained her composure.

"Since you're both here anyway, you can watch me summon my sweet beast. And then…you can leave."

"I'm asking you to listen, Mother!" Lillie begged. "Do not sacrifice Cosmog for that beast's sake! If you open the Ultra Wormhole, Cosmog will…Cosmog will die!"

Lusamine turned to the wall and hit a switch, revealing a hidden teleporter.

"You're right," she said. "It probably will die…Because I'm going to force it to use its power whether it wants to or not!" She entered the teleporter, and smiled as she turned back towards us.

"Maybe if you really had been a daughter to me, I would have listened to you…Too bad. Oh, and your boyfriend isn't very cute either."

And then she vanished.

…

Before I could say anything, Lillie had her arms around me.

"Sun," she said, her head on my shoulder. "I really am happy that you came after me…"

"Lils…"

"But…but…I have to be selfish again…"

"You're never selfish..."

"I have to ask you one more time…Please…Help me! Help Nebby! We have to save Nebby!"

I nodded my head in understanding, and broke away from Lillie, heading for the teleporter.

"And I don't care what my mom says," Lillie started as I stepped in the portal. "You're actually really cu-"

* * *

 _Later, back in the Aether President's Bedroom…_

Lillie, Gladion, Wicke, Hau, and I spent a long time discussing the events of the night.

Even though we defeated them, Lusamine and Guzma escaped into Ultra Space.

There were Ultra Beasts terrorizing Alola.

And Nebby was basically turned into a rock.

After a while, Miss Wicke suggested it would be a good idea for everyone to get some rest. We all agreed.

I was about to head to a guest room when someone pulled on my sleeve and stopped me.

"…Lils?"

She was blushing. Badly.

"Can you…can you sleep here tonight?"

I almost passed out on the spot.

"I, uh, well, I mean…"

Get it together, Sun. Play it cool. Act like you know what you're doing.

"I just want to talk…" Lillie said. I let out a sigh of relief/disappointment. Was she really this innocent…?

"It can't wait until morning?" I asked. She looked irresistible as she shook her head and hung onto my sleeve, like a lost Lillipup.

"Alright," I sighed. "But only for you, Lils."

She beamed, and we sat down on her mom's bed, where she told me stories about her childhood, her mother, Aether, and all sorts of other things, late into the night…

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"Sun?" called Wicke as she entered the room. "Miss Lillie is waiting outside…if you're ready to meet her."

I groggily pulled myself out from under the covers and yawned. Looking into a mirror on the wall, I could see that I looked like a complete mess.

"Oh dear," said Wicke. "Hold still for a moment…" I tried my hardest not to fall back asleep as she took her time pulling something out of my hair.

"These looks like strands of Miss Lillie's hair," she mused, holding them up to the light. Sure enough, when I looked closer I saw thin gold threads, undoubtedly the same color as Lillie's. Looking around, there were a few strands on my clothes too…I maybe even felt one in my mouth.

Wicke looked at me, laughed, and then patted me on the head.

"Oh, no worries," the woman said with a mischievous wink. "Your secret is safe with me.

…

"W-wait! Don't get the wrong idea…!"

After changing into a fresh set of clothes and making myself look presentable, I went to meet Lillie outside.

But I only found Gladion, sitting outside by some flowers.

I sat down next to him. Neither of us knew quite what to say, but I knew this had to happen eventually. I steeled myself and said a prayer to Arceus.

"So, uh…you're Lillie's brother…"

"Yep."

"That explains the…you know…when you got all defensive and stuff…"

"Yeah."

"Well, I just want to let you know that, you know, Lillie and I, aren't, uh…"

"Hey!"

Our disaster of a conversation was interrupted by none other than Lillie herself. I turned to see her, a smile on my face.

 _Ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump._

Wh-what was she wearing?!

 _Ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump._

I…I fell in love all over again.

 _Ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump._

"These are the clothes I picked up in Malie…" she said quietly, embarrassed beyond belief. "Do you think they suit me?"

"Do they suit you?! I think they-! "

I felt Gladion's eyes bore into my soul.

"Ahem. I mean, they sure do."

Lillie gave her climate-changing smile, the one that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh, Sun…Thank you!" She spun around elegantly, her new stylish but athletic dress blowing in the wind. And there was no wide-brimmed hat to be seen either. Only a way-too-attractive-and-daring ponytail decorated her head. She came close to me, blushing deep red.

"Thanks for staying with me last night," she whispered, "I feel like a new girl…No, a _woman_."

Gladion must have heard, because he almost fell out of his seat, and the boy lunged for his Pokeballs faster than a Ninjask.

"I-it's not what you think!" I shouted as I started running for dear life.

"SIlvally! Attack!"

* * *

 _(Ro)Tom's_ _Journal Entry_

 _Zzzt! Thizzz one'zzz a short one, but we felt it wazzz better like thizzz. No worriezzz: more on the way soon!_

 _Also, are we juzzzt going to overlook the fact that in the actual game, Sun goes to sleep in Lusamine'zzz bedroom and wakezzz up there too, when Lillie wazzz also sleeping there? Soundzzz sketchy to me ;]_

 _ **Important Note**_ _: Once thizzz seriezzz is finished (and it will be eventually :[), we are considering writing another full-length story where Lillie is the main character in a Sun/Moon game (with some twistzzz of course). Let uzzz know what you think?_

 _Happy spring!_


	7. Interlude - Lost but In Love

_**Interlude: Lost but in Love**_

* * *

"Are you going to be alright getting to Hapu's?" I asked. "You don't even have a Pokemon, Lils."

"I'll do my best to keep up, Sun," the blonde girl beamed. "And I'll be fine. I've got max repels with me!" With a fresh new look and a smile on her face, Lillie seemed more confident and happier than ever, which also made me happy.

"And I've got you, too…" She trailed off, a dreamy look on her face. Our eyes met, and, strangely, for much longer than the usual second or two.

"…Uh…"

…

"Well, let's go!" And just like that, Lillie took off down the trail, leaving me alone with a shaky heart and a bright red face. I sighed, and then laughed at myself: Lillie may have changed, but her effect on me hadn't.

I took a deep breath of the Poni Island air, fresh and pure, and then went over the plan. Lillie and I were going to find Hapu, and then save Lusamine.

…Lillie and I. It had a nice ring to it.

With a light wind at my back and an encouraging buzz from Rotom-dex, I ran into the woods after Lillie, spirits high.

* * *

 _6 hours later, in the middle of the woods…_

"Lils…I hate to break it to you, but…we're lost."

"Don't be so negative," Lillie snapped back as she gingerly pushed her way through a collection of bushes. "The old Lillie got lost a lot, but the new Lillie is different. I'll get us to Hapu's in no time!"

I gave an exasperated sigh. New Lillie was certainly braver than old Lillie, but about as stubborn. We had been walking in the wilderness for hours, but Hapu's house was nowhere to be seen. As I pondered a reasonable way to convince Lillie that we were in fact _lost_ , a low rumbling caught my attention.

 _Grrrrrrrrrr._

I tensed up. What was that sound? A wild Pokemon?

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

There it was again, but longer this time, and louder too. Was something going to attack us?

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

"Lillie, do you hear that? It sounds like some kind of monster…" My voice was a bit shaky, and my hand was already on a Pokeball.

Curiously, Lillie stopped walking, and then she replied in a hushed tone.

"…I'm just a bit hungry, okay?"

"…"

I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing, but a few chuckles still got through, and Lillie turned to confront me with a pout and peach-pink cheeks.

"Well…I forgot to bring snacks!" She opened her backpack (a replacement for the duffle bag she used to carry Nebby around) and dumped a dozen or so tin spray cans all over the tropic forest floor. "All I have are these stupid max repels."

I couldn't hold back a grin. Maybe Lillie hadn't changed too much.

"Jeez, if you had asked earlier I would have shared some of my food with you," I said. Her eyes lit up like diamonds at the offer, and her signature warm smile returned.

"Thanks so much, Sun! I really appreciate it."

…

"So…can I have some?"

There was an awkward silence, and then I gave an awkward cough.

"I meant, like, if you had asked earlier I would have given you some, but…uh…I ate the rest of it while we were walking."

…

"I thought I could rely on you!" Lillie grumbled as she turned and stampeded off deeper into the jungle like a Tauros, loud enough to make the nearby bird Pokemon fly off in fear.

"H-Hey, wait up!"

"I'm going to find my own food," she shouted over her shoulder, "and you can't have any!"

I chased after her for about a minute or so before I caught her in front of a lush tree, where she had stopped and was kneeling by the base.

"See this pile of berries?" she said, pointing to a colorful assortment of fruits lying next to the tree. "I read about them in a book once…They're all edible, and they're pretty tasty too!" Without a hint of hesitation, Lillie stuck her hand into the berry pile.

"Ow!"

She instantly pulled her arm out, taking with it not a berry but instead a wild Crabrawler, which had latched onto her wrist.

"Get it off!" she shouted shrilly. "Get it off! Get it off!"

For the second time that day, I found myself holding back a flood of laughter, but I still had a fat grin on my face as I grabbed a Pokeball from my back pocket.

One short battle later, Lillie and I were sitting next to the tree and digging into the berries, which she had "graciously" decided to share with me after saving her.

"This is delicious," she mumbled in-between bites of an Oran berry. She looked very cute in the moment, her new sporty dress and ponytail a bit roughed up after the encounter. For once, she seemed…free, almost. Like a bird out of its cage for the first time.

"Is something wrong, Sun?"

As usual, Lillie caught me in the middle of my thoughts, and I scrambled to answer.

"What? No, uh…you just look really nice right now." I saw a flash of red run across her face, but she quickly composed herself.

"Hmph. Flattery won't get you more than your fair share of the berries, you know?"

We sat and chatted for a while longer, gradually thinning the once thick pile of berries. When she had finally had her fill, Lillie leaned back against the tree and sighed, looking up to the sky.

"It'll be dark soon," she said, and I followed her gaze upwards. The canopy of leaves and branches were set against an orange and red backdrop, creating a breathtaking mosaic pattern. I felt a content smile slip across my face. Sunset in Alola never failed to impress.

Lillie must have been as mesmerized as I was, because the two of us sat there for what felt like hours, just watching the sky turn from a bright red to a deep blue. Night came peacefully, and the stars were out in full force.

"I'm sorry," is what Lillie said to eventually break the silence. "I didn't mean for us to get lost…I was just so confident that I could take us to Hapu's on my own…You know…Z-Powered Lillie?" Sitting down, she half-heartedly performed her made-up dance, her arms ending in the shape of a Z. Then she let out a loud sigh, sad enough to make the Pokemon in the trees around us tear up.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this. Maybe my mom was right."

"…No."

"…Sun?"

I stood up. With only moonlight illuminating Lillie's face, I turned and spoke.

"You're not weak, Lils. You're stronger than you think. Stronger than your mom thinks. For so long, you've taken care of Nebby, the professor…taken care of me. We know you can do it. We believe in you…You just have to believe in yourself."

…

…

…

"Wow, Sun…" Lillie began. "I never knew you were such a good speaker. But…thanks. I really feel better. Now sit down, you're scaring the wild Pokemon!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down next to her, laughing loudly despite her own warning.

I laughed too, but conveniently forgot to mention that I had paraphrased most of that speech from one of my mom's trashy romance novels. Oh well. This is basically our own trashy romance novel, right?

"It's getting late," Lillie said, much quieter than before. She let out a yawn, and then gave me a minor heart attack by curling up against me, her head on my shoulder. "We need energy to find Hapu tomorrow. Good night."

…

I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to enjoy this feeling of being close to Lillie forever. Despite that, my body was telling me otherwise, and my eyelids eventually fell shut, heavy like Snorlax. But before I drifted off, I heard Lillie mumble something, her gentle voice right beside my ear.

"This is fun…This is like our own private adventure…I don't ever want it to end."

* * *

 _The next morning…._

When I woke up, I had a panic attack. Lillie was nowhere to be seen.

I was only moments away from running into the woods, screaming her name, when I heard her calling me from through the trees.

"Hey!" she said, her silhouette faintly visible through the brush. "I found Hapu! She was just around the corner! We have pancakes!" I squinted my eyes, and could just barely make out the shape of a small house behind her. Huh. Lillie hadn't been too far off after all.

"Come on, sleepyhead!"

I smiled.

Lillie's words from last night rang clear in my ears.

I don't ever want this to end, too.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hey, guys and gals, this is WeNeverGiveUp, not Rotom, here to give you an update. I know it's been a REALLY long time since the last update, and for that, I want to say: sorry. Life has been really hectic and I just haven't had the time until recently. More importantly though, it's hard to stay motivated sometimes. I want all you readers to know that I write for both myself and you, because I like writing and hopefully you all like reading. Every follow, favorite, and review means the world to me, because I really care what you think. When I made this account, I chose the name that I did because in the past I've started things (including other fanfiction accounts) that I just never seem able to finish, and I wanted this to be different. Well, I'm going to let you in on a secret: this time, it's going to be different. I'm going to finish this story, and, if there's still enough support, go ahead and write a whole new story about Lillie and her own adventure. Thanks so much for reading, and I love you all! –WeNeverGiveUp_

 _P.S. I know this chapter is pretty short, but no worries! Miscellaneous Misadventures 3 coming soon._


End file.
